The Decision
by mysticwolfguardian
Summary: Naraku kidnaps Kagome and Kikyou and he wants either her or Kikyou dead. As the clocks tick away and death looms ever nearer, Inuyasha will decide their fate..Who will it be?
1. Her Return

A/N: Finally I uploaded this. It wouldn't upload for a while. Well, this is my first attempt at an IY/Kag fanfic, heck it's my first attempt with an Inuyasha fanfic. The characters may seem somewhat OOC to you/to me, but I try to make them more realistic. The plot to this story seems feeble and weak to me, but I'm working on it, even before I got half way with this chapter writer's block is starting to spread, I'm loosing faith in myself already. -.-' Please give me your reviews. Some reviews are nice to read, and some help me better at my writing skills. Okay I'm going to stop now before I waste half the chapter away, with this stupid speech of mine! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any of the characters. But expect a new character that I'll make coming somewhere..  
  
The Decision:  
  
Her Return  
  
It's a bright clear day in modern-time Tokyo. The birds are chirping and all, just like a perfect day. Kagome is lying down on her bed, in her room. She has her hands crossed under her head.  
  
Kagome sits up and looks wistfully out her window...  
  
Kagome: "It's been 3 weeks since we last met.("we" as in Inuyasha and her). It also has been 3 weeks since we collected all the jewel shards." Looks at the claw marks on the woodwork of her windowsill and remembers the time he fell off her windowsill. "Inuyasha.where are you now?"  
  
She gets up and walks out of her house to the temple, and then sits next to the dry well. Kagome looks at the well longingly..then she furiously shakes her head.  
  
Kagome: "No.I-I can't, I can't go back, there is no reason to anymore.. I went there in the beginning of all this accidentally, I broke the Shikon No Tama accidentally also.now everything is fixed.. there seems no reason to go back..except..for all of them..but, I'm scared..what if, what if they don't  
  
need me anymore. The jewel is safe..but.." ¤sighs¤  
  
Kagome: (starry-eyed) "I GOT IT! Hahaha, I'll can pay them a visit and make  
  
them lunch! I do still need to purify the Jewel.." [To me the reason felt pathetic, but it's my story]  
  
::1-hour later::  
  
Kagome stands before the well, with her HUGE backpack, wearing the usual school clothes. She tells Souta, her mom and grandfather she's leaving again. Then suddenly she jumps into the well.  
  
Other side of the well  
  
Kagome: "Hrmmmmm..where's everyone." climbs out of the well.  
  
Inuyasha: Gazes out at the sky while leaning on a tree branch. "I wonder where Kagome is and what she is doing right now.. ACKK STOP THINKING ABOUT H--" PERKS UP SUDDENLY "Eh? Isn't that Kagome's scent."¤sniff- sniff¤."It's so close - AAAAAAAAAACKKK"  
  
Kagome: "Konichiwaaaaaaaa (Hello) Inuyasha!!!!!!!" ^.^  
  
Inuyasha falls out of tree anime-style: ::thinking:: DAAAHHH I hope Kagome  
  
didn't hear me say that!::  
  
Kagome: -.- ¤ stars all around her, with her hands under her chin (you know  
  
when the girls think something is cute)¤ "so you do miss me eh? Come on admit it!"  
  
Inuyasha: ::blushes fervently:: "I-I- um..I-uh um, I don't have to tell you  
  
anything."::turns away blushing:: "Feh, it's about time you came, it's been 3 weeks!!! 3 weeks with out those yellow bowl thingys!! (Cup Noodle) They taste better than the other stuff you made. Its great that you know how to make them!!!  
  
Kagome: "In..u.ya.sha OSUWARI!!..I wonder where's Miroku-sama and Sango-cha- " ¤grope,grope¤  
  
Inuyasha: What the hell did I do? You bitc- (snickers) I think you know where that lecherous "monk" is." (snickers)  
  
Kagome: (pissed off look) "Y-yeah, but where is Sango-chan, Shippou and Kirara?"  
  
Miroku: (Grinning) "She's at Kaede's hut polishing Hiraikotsu, and Shippou and Kirara are with her."  
  
Kagome: "Let's go!! Come on Inuyasha, let's go."  
  
Inuyasha grumbles something and grabs Kagome and Miroku, and charge off into Kaede's hut.It is nearing evening and the sun is setting. Kagome is unpacking her gigantic backpack, " Shippou here is your lollipops, Miroku-sama, here is your pack of soda, Inuyasha, here is yours, Kirara, here is yours and Sango, I have something for you, but I would like to tell you separately, the guys won't understand."  
  
Sango: "Eh?"  
  
Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara, and Miroku (continue munching their food, not really interested in what Kagome has to give Sango): "Arigatou" [Thank You] "Kagome-sama" [Miroku said that] "Mew" [Kirara said that] "Yeah, thank you Kagome" [Shippou said that, as for Inuyasha, he's too busy eating].  
  
Meanwhile... Outside the hut:  
  
Kagome has dragged her backpack outside and Sango is sitting on the steps, she is looking at the almost setting sun, then looks at Kagome with a hint of confusion in her face. Kagome gives her one of those heart-warming smiles. [Don't those just light you up right away?]  
  
Sango returns the smile.  
  
Sango: "Kagome-chan, what's wrong?"  
  
Kagome: "Ummm, well here it is," ¤ Shows Sango a make-up set ¤ [ It's a deluxe too! Have lots of make-up varieties, and it also has hair spray and hair accessories, I had the weird urge to make Kagome give her one.]  
  
Sango: "Arigatou (thank-you), Kagome-chan, but what is it?"  
  
Kagome teaches Sango how to use the make-up. Meanwhile inside the hut..  
  
Miroku: (Concerned, questioning expression) "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Ever since Kagome-sama came back, you seem very troubled."  
  
Inuyasha has one of those What-do-I-do-now-I-can't-tell-him expressions [Yeah one of those expressions]  
  
Next Chapter: What's wrong with Inuyasha? Find out in the next chapter.I'm not good in building suspense so bear with me, I promise I'll try to make it more suspenseful. This chapter, since it's a beginning chapter it sucked. I couldn't make the mood change good enough, so bear with me, till the next chapter. I don't know why I decided to make Kagome give Sango a make-up kit. I conjure up weird things. Later on it might get a little sappy and all, but not cheesy, sorry if the progress is moving slow. 


	2. Abduction, Kidnapped,……Gone

A/N: I'm so evil, kukuku, AACCKK, what the hell, I sound like Naraku!!? NOOOO! I finally got the hang of suspense! I like cliffhangers, and I finally updated! On the behalf of Jose! Yay!! ::Looks out at the "crowd":: Wow I have an um *Ahem* quite a crowd don't I? : Crickets chirping: No wonder I don't have much reviews..walks off the stage, grumbling something that eerily sounds like "I scare them away". Turns around runs back very fast. I'll give away free Inuyasha dolls!!! I mean Dvds!!!! ¤sniggers¤ they can't decline the offer!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters!!! NOOOOOO Hrmm ya think I could ask Mrs. Takahashi to sell them to me?!!!  
  
The Decision  
  
Abduction, Kidnapped,...Gone  
  
Kaede, Shippou and Kirara are sleeping. Sango and Kagome are outside. Miroku and Inuyasha are sitting in front of the fire and they look pretty serious.  
  
Inuyasha: "Miroku, remember the last time me and Naraku fought? That stupid bastard ran away again, because he knew he was going to lose to me. Well, I smelled his scent right after Kagome returned here. The Shikon No Tama is fully formed and Kagome is still purifying it. The Jewel isn't safe anymore, those small fry youkai are going to come out again and go after the Jewel, and Kagome's going to be in danger, so is the Jewel. And what worries me the most right now is that today is the First Day of the Month, I can't protect her or any of you, my dearest friends."  
  
Miroku: [serious expression] "Yeah, I sort of new Naraku was getting stronger somehow because this Air Void is getting worser and worser. Inuyasha you don't have to worry so much, we are in town right now and it's very unlikely for Naraku to attack tonight. Even if there is going to be youkai after you we can manage, Kagome has her purifying arrows and Sango has her Hiraikotsu, and I have my Air Void."  
  
Inuyasha: "Yeah, I guess so, but I have this foreboding feeling, I just can't bear it anymore if anything happens to Kagome."  
  
Sango comes into the hut. [She is wearing the make-up Kagome put on her, and she looks great!] Miroku is turning red.  
  
Inuyasha: ¤snickers¤ "Sango," ¤whisper whisper¤ (Inuyasha: Sango, hurry before he gropes you, wipe it off!! He can't be trusted!!)  
  
Sango: "Yeah, Houshi-sama can't be trusted, well not yet atleast." [ I wonder what that means]  
  
Miroku is turning red,-- again.  
  
Inuyasha: "Where is Kagome?"  
  
Sango: "She said she wanted to continue purifying it while the stars are out, cause the sun just set, and she says it might help her relax a little more and help her purify the Jewel faster."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's hair changed color. [Uh-oh!!!!] He's turning human, his claws are gone, and he doesn't have fangs anymore. Kagome screams in the distance, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really LOUD, in a panicky voice.  
  
Kagome: (Muffled voice) "Met meh gooo-uck" ["Let me go-uckk]! "Inuyasha!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha: "KAGOME!!!! KAGOME!!!!" Runs as fast as a human like him can run.  
  
She is near the edge of a forest and being dragged away by this weird figure very similar to Naraku's kugutsu. Kagome looks like she fainted and they disappeared into Naraku's swirling miasma. [I'm so evil, so is Naraku]  
  
Inuyasha: "KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE, KAGOMEEE!! KAGOMEE! NARAKU YOU WASH YOUR NECK, YOU BETTER NOT HURT KAGOME! KAGOMEEE!" (Kagome please stay safe until I transform out of this useless body) "NARAKU YOU WILL PAY!!!"  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kirara, Kaede, and Inuyasha: "KAGOME-CHAN, KAGOME- SAMA, KAGOME, MEW!!!,KAGOME, KAGOMEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's eyes are covered by his bangs, you know, like when he turns full- fledged demon? Okay, so his eyes are covered and he looks pretty upset.  
  
Next Chapter: What will Inuyasha do to save his beloved Kagome? Apparently a lot! Heh heh!! I hope it's a good cliff-hanger!!! I love cliff-hangers! ^_^ Sorry it's sucha small chapter!! 


	3. Stars that Twinkle

A/N: Hello, crowd. (Still crickets chirping) Darn, they aren't tempted by my Dvds. __ hrmmm now what to bribe them with.stares sadly at my Inuyasha dolls. Damn, fine, fine, fine. I'll give my dolls out if you guys review this! (Heheh I'm gunna take it back! Mwhahaha)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me say it, I don't wanna say it. : Angry lawyers advance upon me: Eheh heh heh heh, (sheepish smile) j-just k-kidding. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
The Decision:  
  
Stars That Twinkle  
  
Kagome woke up in total darkness. She was lying on a cold stone floor. She saw a faint glowing on the floor next to her. It was the Shikon No Tama. It was still half-contaminated and half-purified. Alone, the purified part was giving off a bright glow.  
  
Kagome: "If I could just purify the Jewel, then maybe it would give me a better source of light?"  
  
She tried purifying it and soon enough the glow from the Shikon spilled across the dungeon's floor. But there was one problem, the Jewel wouldn't continue purifying, and there was still ¼ of the Jewel that need purification. At least it gave off a pretty pink-ish BRIGHT fluorescent glow. It was quite warming and it would have cheered Kagome a little if she hadn't been shocked into paralyzation from what she was gaping at.  
  
She was staring at the wall opposite from the gate, where she was leaning on. Her face was pale and white. She stared at the wall, and guess what she saw. It had looked like an image, the ones that Naraku makes to scare the hell out of people, but it seemed eerily real. She stared at the beaten forms of Souta, Mom, Grandpa, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and Kirara, which by the way, were all slumped on the wall and unconscious.  
  
"N-n-no, I-it c-can't b-be t-them. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Kagome screamed in agony, fright, and to justify the antagonizing fact that her heart, soul, life, and love was shattered in 100 billion excruciating, inflamed, painful pieces, if there were that many left to spare.  
  
Soon Kagome's heart started pounding like crazy as she started feeling dizzy, all the sudden she saw a glass of water next to her. Without any hesitation she just gulped it down, hoping it'll wash away her never ending questions flowing freely in her mind, flooding her mind so she can't think. Hoping it would wash away the emotions exploding like bubbles inside of her, making her convulse with pain and disbelief, leaving her frail form feeling emptier than ever, while hoping it'll also wash away the lump that formed in her throat. All the sudden she started feeling groggily and everything was spinning uncontrollably. It was spinning and spinning and spinning, and... everything went dark. The last thing she heard before she felt unconscious was the Shikon clinking, as it was rolling away.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
As Kagome was lying on the dungeon floor, god-knows-how-many-miles-away, Inuyasha was running blindly in the forest where the wind scattered the kugutsu's miasma. Within 5 miles radius of wherever Inuyasha rampaged into, trees were collapsing as if armies of strong youkai were charging them down. The force of the GIANT trees being knocked down had caused a HUMOUNGOUS convulsion (shake violently) which had caused the ground to sorta *Ahem* crack. All of this chaos erupted from (guess who.) none the less - Inuyasha! (Surprise!!)  
  
"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! It's no use rampaging all over the forest. It's no use blasting the trees apart either! It's not like Naraku is taking the time to camp out in EVERY one of these trees" Sango pleaded desperately.  
  
"Yeah Inuyasha. Stop this rampaging before youkai's get attracted to this chaos! They might take advantage of your weakened form!!! You are human right now, you know. We know you're angry with Naraku the stupid bastard, and we're angry also." Chimed in Miroku, while he eyed the bent, twisted, and splintered trees.  
  
(Miroku and Sango thinking: Kami, he must REALLY be angry. No human can muster THAT much anger and strength when their angry except for Inuyasha, when he's youkai at least, and right now he's human!!)  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGG!!!! DAMNIT! I HATE BEING HUMAN!!!! IF I WAS AT LEAST BACK TO MY REGULAR FORM I WOULD'VE SMELLED NARAKU THAT DAMNED BITCH, AND RIPPED HIM, I WOULD HAVE ALREADY BEATEN THAT BASTARD INTO BLOODY PULP!!! I WOULD'VE SAVED KAGOME AND SHE WOULDN'T BE CAPTURED, she wouldn't have been kidnapped.she wouldn't.it's.all.my.fault." the human Inuyasha fumed, as he slowly sunk to the ground with now bleeding fists. He's apparently done releasing all his anger out on the forest and now is filled with a new unwavering emotion, misery. Full misery. He rarely felt it, unless Kagome was away at her own time.  
  
Great, he thought, just great! Now what am I supposed to do?  
  
Just then, like god was picking on them, one of the people Inuyasha DID NOT want to see right then, showed up.. now guess who that is.  
  
"DOG-TURD!!! WHY THE HELL WAS NARAKU'S SCENT JUST MIXED UP WITH KAGOME'S SCENT JUST NOW?!!??!?!?! OIY!!! DOG-TURD, I'M SPEA- AAAAAAACK"  
  
(A/N: Yup! Kouga!) Kouga was interrupted painfully, by Miroku cuffing him in the neck with his priest stick thing he carries around, with the rings, Sango smashing him on the head with Hiraikotsu, and Shippou setting TONS of crying acorns on him.  
  
"O, pleh! (Maybe spitting out acorns form him mouth) Wa te hew wa tat fork? Whuts wronguh wif fog-furd??!??!" (Yo pleh (insert spitting noises)!! What the hell was that for? What's wrong with dog-turd??!??!) Kouga's confused, and annoyed voice was muffled because, probably cause Shippou's crying acorns were burying him, literally burying him.  
  
Inuyasha silently got up and walked past them, towards the town Kaede lives in, the town with the dry well, the town where it all began. He walked into 'Inuyasha's Forest' and he searched for that peculiar clearing, with the dry well, right in the middle. He searched slowly for about 5 minutes and finally found it, he looked deep into the well with a mournful look, and he stood there staring at it, practically glaring at it. He abruptly turned around and slumped down next to the well with a look of sadness, pain, and defeated look, mingled with his fury at his weakness. He sat there slumped against the well as the moon shone brightly.  
  
~*~ Inuyasha's POV ~*~ I just HAD to turn human today right? Why? Why does all this ALWAYS happen to me?! If he hurts Kagome in any way. I'm going to beat the bloody hell out of him, that coward. ....Kagome.are you okay..?  
~*~ Inuyasha's POV end ~*~  
  
"KUSO!!! AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGG!!!" Inuyasha SCREAMED as he punched the soft ground around him causing a small, muddy crater.  
  
In the back trees, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kaede, and Kouga were all staring at him intently. All with different looks on their face, some with concern, others retorted with fury, and one more face full of a wise look.(o0o0o this face can't be that hard to match with that person..).  
  
Kouga: "What the hell's wrong with him?!?! Why is he acting so soppy and like a mop!?!?!??! And why the hell is he exposing his human form in a wide clearing under the MOONLIGHT that's so damned BRIGHT!!! AND screaming out- loud it's not like he's going to change anything but attract youkai, and make a small crater by the well!! He's gunna be in a load of shit in a moment if a youkai attacks! And I'm not helping smell dog-turd over ther- AAAAAAAAAACK!! What the hell was that for boomerang girl??"  
  
"Oh will you shut up already, look Inuyasha's upset and he doesn't need you fussing over him, he's old enough to take on his own feelings and sort them out!! Sheesh, be quiet already you!" Sango whispered fiercely at him, while glaring at his darkened figure.  
  
"I don't need YOU to tell I, Kouga, of the ummm.(thinking) Plains, what to do and when to shut up boomerang girl!! And I'm NOT fussing over him, I think he's so stupid to do such a thing!!" Kouga retorted with an annoyed voice.  
  
*THWACK* Bells are jingling on a certain golden staff, as the staff collides with Kouga's stuck up head. Miroku had apparently thwacked him with his almighty staff, out of annoyance and a defensive look on his face.  
  
"Hey!! Don't call Sango boomerang girl this and boomerang girl that!! She has a name you know!!! Her name is Sango, a pretty name in fact!!! So stop calling her BOOMERANG GIRL you idiot!!! And let Inuyasha sit where he likes to sit and where he likes to mope around, for your BIG ego's information. this is the well where Inuyasha and Kagome's time connect and where they meet each other ALL the time.and where Kagome-chan first came out!!!! And STOP calling Sango BOOMERANG GIRL!!!!" Miroku almost screamed at Kouga's injured body.  
  
Kouga has a dazed look on his face as he was lying unconscious on the floor in front of Kaede-sama. (A/N: Whoo-hoo go Miroku you brilliant monk!! You rock, and express your feelings very well. This scene is sort of um OOC but please imagine this as best as possible, please!?!?? Kouga must look like this: @_@) Miroku had hit him a little TOO hard for Kouga's own good, but according to Miroku, he deserved it. Sango was blushing a vibrant shade of red as Miroku's traveling hand was about to strike again, luckily for Sango Kaede was fed up of all their childish bickering and reminding them.  
  
"Hello kids!!! Remember Inuyasha...-.- you must be TRY to be quiet for he will surely hear us and he'd be pretty darn ticked off! So please show some respect to my headache and Inuyasha's privacy.. I mean *Ahem* Inuyasha moment of silence while he thinks.about Kagome and how to beat up Naraku.." Kaede cut in demandingly, while whispering of course.  
  
All their eyes' even Kouga's, who finally gained consciousness and was giving Miroku a death glare right before he looked away, were all looking at Inuyasha's direction, Inuyasha was still slumped and looked really a mess without Kagome..  
  
"Sango, do you think he's sleeping?" Miroku asked teasingly, like he already knew the answer.  
  
"Wow, does he look like he is?!?!" Sango said sarcastically.  
  
"Hell yeah, that idiot isn't even thinking about Kagome.." Kouga once again retorted.  
  
"Umm guys where is Shippou?! Wasn't he here with us? He never even said a word.." Sango said worriedly.  
  
"Shhhhh, look that's a answer to your questions!!" Kaede said impatiently.  
  
They all looked at Inuyasha's sleeping form..  
  
"He was tired from blasting trees apart cause he's in human form people!! I mean come on he's human he can't last THAT long. Even if he didn't want to sleep, he had too, XD I put my newest ability to work just now, sleeping powder, even the strongest youkai will fall asleep. It's another one of the abilities I learned from my dad." Shippou said in a hushed voice to them as he pulled a blanket on top of Inuyasha. "I mean he does act tough and all, but without Kagome he's like in 'leave-me-alone-I-miss-Kagome' mode, he needs as much kindness and consideration, and possibly family love we've been all getting from each other for so long, as he can get..".  
  
"Wow Shippou, where'd you learn ALL this?" Sango asked amazed, while staring at Shippou's small silhouette form against the bright glow of the moon.  
  
"Kagome. she taught me all this from all the love and kindness she gave all of us, I just hope she's all right. None of us can bear it if anything happened to her..especially Inuyasha, cause if he finds out she's injured, or killed or anything, he'll go berserk and probably murder everyone, besides us few..or maybe even us." Shippou said a little panicky as he crawled up next to Inuyasha. "Oh wells, Goodnight!! Nighty-Night!" and with that, soon fell asleep peacefully, like and older brother and a younger one.. and his fear and panic-stricken look he had seconds ago disappeared into the stars and darkness of the night sky. (A/N: Awwwww that's so cute!!!!)  
  
"Oh well, when dog-turd wakes up, tell him I'll be paying him a visit. Ja!" And with that Kouga sped off.  
  
Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, decided since they didn't want to lift and wake up Inuyasha, and disturb his and Shippou's peaceful form, decided instead to camp out next to the dry well for the night. In peace for once, since Kaede shot a Purifying arrow and it made a barrier to keep them safe for the whole night, so they can rest, peacefully and without worries, until tomorrow..except for that one little second.  
  
"YOU PERVERT!!" *SMACK* *Then the sound of Hiraikotsu smacking a certain head of a pervert we all know as, Miroku* That was the last disruption that night.as the stars twinkled up above.  
  
A/N: Hey!! Watcha think?? I wrote it in 1 hour or so, it's like directly 12 AM, at June 20, or should I say 21!! I think better at night and I'm so happy I finally wrote that chapter out!! Sorry if it's not enough action for you guys and it's moving too slow, I'm deciding to have lotsa action in the next chapter thought!!! Is it long enough? It better be cause I'm sorta too wiped out and tired to care. GOD PEOPLE REVIEW OR YOU WONT GET THE INUYASHA DOLLS!!! (Snickers, heh heh they'll never have it NEVER!! Mwahahaha, angry mob chases after me..my parting words..REVIEWWWWWWWW, REVIEWWWWWWW, REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Crying, with no luck

A/N: o0o0o0o0o0o.9 reviews!!! Yay!!! Thanks!!! Can we shoot fer 15?? And please try not to freeload, I would really like you people to comment on this, good or bad.even one word, I don't care, just one word :UPDATE, then I'm happy!!!! Pleasssse? (Gives sweetest smile ^_^). I want to know if you people think it's boring, and what I need to change, I'm sorry everyone, I'm on MAJOR writer's block, with how and where to add the new character, so I'm on the verge of not adding him/her..maybe in my other fics, I might. Cause I planned the story all out already, sorta.and I guess I forget about the new character, sorry Jo-chan, my deepest apologies, but don't worry, I'm scheming my other fic, in my head and I'm deciding to add the new character there! Okay enough chitchat read!! (P.S. I lost the dolls and the Dvds.::sheepish grin::)  
  
Sorry: Sorry it took so damn long to upload, school ending on um June 26, and its kinda getting hectic, and everyone is screaming their heads of, we probably need an ambulance at school on the 26th before someone steps on another kid. Cause when the 26th comes all HELL breaks loose. -.-  
  
Disclaimer: I'm broke and I'm only trying to please my dear readers, I don't own Inuyasha, there! So don't sue me...  
  
I don't usually do reviews, but I have a few here:  
  
Kitty Katana(): Tanks for the questions and outline, in the later chapters it'll all form why Naraku kidnapped Kagome, and ::secretly hands you the Inuyasha doll:: ill save the potato chip thing for later. Okay thanks a lot for reviewing!!! Those questions sure will help me in my later creations!!!  
  
Aino Saori: haha,um my friend called me Michelle Chen once but VERY VERY CLOSE, sorry im Michelle Chan!! ITS SOOOOOO CLoSE eek, and by 1 vowel, aaahhh thats so scary, I love your stories and XD your a GREAT writer!!! ^_^  
  
To everyone one of my faithful readers!!! Thanks so much for reviewing and I love all you people!!!! Ill make this story as enjoyable as possible!! Layter!  
  
The Decision  
  
Crying, with no luck.  
  
Kagome tried to open her eyes, but she felt like she's been paralyzed, her head was swimming with thoughts. Where am I? Why does my head hurt so much? Why am I paralyzed? Why does my heart hurt so much? I can't remember anything..  
  
"So you've woken.." A cold chilly voice penetrated her thoughts.  
  
Kagome felt like she was dropped from a 20 story building and she hit the floor, but she was still alive, as the reality came at her in full-force, and made her whimper slightly. I.I remember.no.no.NOOOOO, I don't want to remember, it can't be true.no.Inuyasha.She was still lying on the dungeon floors. She started to blink back her tears furiously..  
  
"Kukuku, you feeble, weak human, crying for such a pathetic reason. Such insanity humans have, especially female humans.so weak at heart. So you don't want to remember the true fact that Inuyasha, your beloved, your family, and your friends all died, huh?" Naraku's cold, disgusting, mocking voice. (A/N: I HATE his voice, it's so disgusting.o0o0o..he'll pay dearly for this, mwahaha).  
  
Even though Kagome was tortured right now, and feeling very, very sad, and devastated, she still hated Naraku, and she remembered Kohaku, Sango's little brother. Kagome knew Naraku asked Kohaku the same question, and she wasn't going to fall for the same trap. Kagome was trembling with rage. Naraku knew why and he sensed her miko powers starting to shine around her brightly. Kagome's light started to light up the whole dungeon with blinding light, and so did the Shikon, it seems as if their powers were working together.  
  
~Kaboom~  
  
The white light had disappeared and so did Naraku. The only thing left of him was his wooden kugutsu. So it had been his puppet after all Kagome thought.  
  
"You are a nuisance woman." Naraku's voice said overhead. And with those words Kagome slipped back into unconsciousness, but not before she managed to grab the Shikon No Tama and hold it near her.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up with Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Shippou, and Kirara peering at him. Something is missing he thought. Something important.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're awake.we've made breakfast.." Miroku said hesitantly.  
  
"When, you are done eating, someone's going to stop by.." Sango also said hesitantly.  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something incoherent and shifted his position and tried to block what Miroku and Sango were talking about, and also trying to block out the dull pains in his knuckles and the sharp tearing pain in his heart.  
  
~ Inuyasha's POV ~ Why do I feel so empty inside, it feels like I'm missing something, feels like I'm missing..  
~ Inuyasha POV end ~  
  
Miroku and Sango are whispering to each other:  
  
"Why does Inuyasha seem so dull like he doesn't remember anything?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"I don't know, it seems like he's forgotten everything that happened, I hope he's all right.maybe he hit his head accidentally from smashing those trees..?" Sango whispered with a hint of confusion in her voice.  
  
" KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha screamed out loud, finally remembering what he felt so empty without, and unintentionally bringing more pain onto his heart as he remembered what happened last night.  
  
Sango screamed and accidentally tripped, making her tumble backwards and Miroku caught her, while Kouga ran out of nowhere knocking into both of them making all three of them tumble into the well.  
  
"PERVERT!!!!!!" Sango screamed as the familiar sound of her hand smacking Miroku's face, rang throughout the whole forest and possibly even farther, as sound travels many distances.  
  
*SMACK*  
  
Kagome woke with a jolt from her drugged sleep, with the familiar sound of Sango's slap. She even became un-paralyzed. Kagome quickly got up and the dizziness overtook her as she was sent stumbling backward into the cold dungeon walls. Her mind once again was reeling with questions.  
  
~ Kagome's POV ~ Aren't Sango and Miroku dead? If they are then why am I hearing Sango smack a particular "pervert"? Oh my god, what if they are alive? What if Naraku tricked me? ... But, I could've been imagining all this.NO!! They are stronger than that, they can't be gone..  
~ Kagome's POV end ~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kagome screamed in utter frustration.  
  
"You know you could always end your pain and pathetic misery by hitting your head on a wall, or you could just let me erase it..eh?" Naraku's obnoxious voice penetrated her anger torrent.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!" Kagome screamed anguish with tears tainting her perfect features.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Everyone was silent, even Miroku and Sango. The scream had penetrated their bickering and their thoughts. The screamed sounded like Kagome, it sounded so familiar, quite distant but it was loud enough for them to hear it, but not clearly.  
  
"Ka..go..me" Inuyasha breathed. He said it so softly like if he said her name any louder it would break. Like if he said it any louder the voice they just heard would shatter like fragile porcelain. He got up abruptly and ran. He ran for all her life was worth. He ran like hell was after him, and it was after him, and soon would catch up to him.very soon. He ran through the forest that he corrupted, he just ran blindly, he couldn't hear her name anymore, and he couldn't smell her scent. He just had that intuition that she was nearby.but that was all. No more traces or clues.no more. He stopped dead in his tracks as soon as his intuition, and youkai instincts told him to. He was standing in a forest of Sakura trees, and the wind was playing gently across the treetops, as the pink dainty flower's petals blew smoothly across the sky. He sank right there. He sank onto the ground and sat there in frustration.Miroku, Sango, Kaede, Kouga, Shippou, and Kirara caught up to him and were shocked to see him in such a mess, it was like he couldn't bear not being with Kagome. even Kouga's sneering features soften up. (A/N: Ouch.Dogboy must be in some pain...to even see Kouga feel sympathy to him.poor Dogboy!)  
  
Meanwhile.... (I know, I gotta stop saying that)  
  
Kikyou was wandering around with no aim.just walking.and walking.and walking. (A/N: She scares me.).. suddenly the sky turned dark around her.the sky was all black and menacing. her face suddenly flashed with anger and her expression darkened. The Soul Stealing things started crumbling into dust and her body started to slacken. her face flashed eerily with pain. There was a barrier she stepped into and she almost fell to the floor with pain searing through her body. Right in front of her was Inuyasha's image.no it was Inuyasha. he was badly injured and looked pale like he was dead. there was a barrier around him.. he looked like he was on the verge of death. There was blood all around him, and the last thing he said was..  
  
"Kik-Kik-Kikyou." and with that Inuyasha fainted.  
  
Kikyou screamed with grief as she madly dashed up to him, and walked through the barrier surrounding him. With that she also fainted, and the last thing she heard was..  
  
"Kukuku."  
  
A/N: Dun.dun.dun, what happened to Inuyasha and what happened to Kikyou. What happened to Inuyasha's friend? Stay tuned for the next chapter! God, sorry if I sounded like a corny T.V show or something. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! You MUST review this, tell me if u like it or not, and if you understand it, if not email me!! Just REVIEW!!!!  
  
NOTICE: You can skip this part if you don't care.. Okay if you are looking for a serious fic read this one, if you're looking for a humorous one, sorry not much luck here, when it gets a little to serious then I'll try and add some humor but sorry to say, I SUCK at humor. It's going to get darker and darker but it's not a horror flick, it's just really serious, okay? Thanks for reading my un-important notice 


	5. Author's Notice, NOT A CHAPTER! Sorry Re...

Hey minna-san!! Sorry, but this isn't a chapter! I have this new fic in my head and its really bothering me.I really, really, really need a small break, like for a few days in order to sort out my thoughts. I promise you PROMISE that I will continue The Decision, I promise you so please don't stop giving me those reviews! They keep me writing, they really do.at least they get me out of this writer's block mode. Just a little spaced out right now, later when I'm not so stressed anymore, I'll update ASAP!! I love you guys for reviewing and helping me.no one said life was easy, so await my outcome in a few days, or even tomorrow-ish!! I'm almost done with the fifth chapter and I'm taking heed to what you guys told me to improve on! I'm working on it!! Sorry if I made you think this is a chapter! I'm going to try to update tomorrow! Sorry again! Gomen, gomen!! Really sorry!  
  
I'm going to reply to my reviewers, because I don't really understand them, sorry!  
  
Jo-chan- Thank you! Thank you so much for giving me a lot of reviews and supporting me! It really, really, really keeps me going on and writing the story!! All of you reviewers keep me writing! Thanks!! Thanks again Jo- chan!  
  
Divine-Heart- Thank you also for reviewing my story! I'm really glad you are interested!!! I'm trying my best and soon I'm going to write a new fic since I have this fic all sorted out! Thanks again!!!  
  
Aino Saori- ^_^ Thanks! You're one of my favorite authors! I really am glad that you enjoy my writing and I enjoy yours also!!! You're a great writer! Keep up the good work!  
  
Dark-Kagome- Thanks!! And haha nope, I don't REALLY have Inuyasha dolls, oops!! Darn I accidentally told them the truth.aww great now what do I bribe them with? Oo0o0o0o.ya think cookies are good? WHO'S UP FER COOKIES? Hehe you must really love the Inuyasha series!!!! ^_^ Yeah, I hate Kikyou's pathetic "copy-cat". I wish she'd just let them be!! But in order to churn up some suspense I needed to add her in. You're not alone when you dislike Kikyou!!! And thanks so much about the POV thing! I love your reviews!! They make any authoress feel all bubbly inside!  
  
Kitty Katana()- Haha I don't like signing in also. It gets annoying! And sorry but can you explain to me more about what you meant by: Try more plot development in the next chapter. You know what I mean? Why did Naraku kidnap Kagome? When are they going to go save her? Why can't anyone have just one potato chip?!? ~And~ I suggest a character outline to help with OOC-ness. Sorry about it. I don't really understand, so can you please explain? Thanks so much!!! I'm really glad you gave me some criticism on this, cause I have weaknesses I don't know of!  
  
Jodie-chan- Thanks! I love your reviews!! It really helps me with my writing! And also Gomen because I don't really understand what you mean by: but the only weakness I can see in your story is the plot, maybe you can make it better, but it's really a good start you know, and I want to add about the POV's. you can fix that somehow, I suggest you use the 3rd person POV. I don't understand the plot part, and about the POV part what do you mean? Aren't I using 3rd person POV? If not then can you explain to me what a 3rd person POV is? Sorry about it! Thanks for your review! It helped so much!!!!  
  
And lastly Kagome  
  
Kagome- Nope I loved your review! It's definitely NOT flame! It just some creative criticism! It helps a lot! I love your fics also! And about the dialogue thing I will try to leave that out, do you mean the dialogue that looks like this: Example: Kagome: Blah Blah Blah Inuyasha: Blah Blah Blah Like that? If so then I'm try, I'm trying! Thanks!! I'm glad you like my fic! And thanks about the name correction!!! Thanks a lot!!!!!! ^_^ Love your fics!!!! I know I sound like a rabid fan-fiction reviewer that's desperate, but please UPDATE your stories! I love it!!!! Amazing work!  
  
Last Note: Hey, I'm really sorry about the writer's block mood (heh, maybe it's a writer's lazy mood). It' just maybe laziness so DON'T let it stop you from reviewing!!! Please!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks! I hope you enjoy my story so far and I'm going to update like around tomorrow or tonight around 12:00 AM! ^_^ My personal problems won't affect my writing! So don't worry and read other fics until I update!!!! Be back tomorrow! I need to shut up, I talk too much!!! 


	6. Dead Trail

A/N: Hey minna-san! I'm back! Actually I got over my depression moods, pretty fast! I'm back with the next chapter! I'm not going to bribe you guys anymore! Review please and I hope you enjoy the story!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'll never own Inuyasha.  
  
Notice: Words in Italics are what the characters think! Not their POV.  
  
And now what you've all been waiting for.(maybe not, but here goes)  
  
The Decision  
  
Dead Trail  
  
Kagome one again woke up in another dungeon! (Just in case you don't know, the poison Kagome drank makes her go unconscious and regain consciousness again and again) But this dungeon was different. There were cracks on the wall that revealed a blinding light from the outer-world. Kagome scrambled up to the cracks right before her legs gave away. She dropped to the floor and laid there in a crumpled heap. Her legs were almost transparent. Almost, but not yet. Bits of her leg were starting to fade. Kagome's thoughts: What? What's happening? My legs are starting to fade! Oh my god what's happening?  
  
"Why are you here.." A cold expressionless monotone voice broke through my train of thoughts.  
  
"Kikyou! What.why? What's wrong? Why are you here? Naraku also captured yo- " Kagome said frantically to Kikyou that was in the dungeon cell right across from her.  
  
"It's none of your concern, and why are you so nosy? Your legs are fading away and your still questioning me like there is no tomorrow, not like there will be a tomorrow for us anyway." Kikyou's cold voice interrupted. "And where is Inuyasha, he's supposed to come for me. He said he will protect me from Naraku, but once he comes I'm going to take him to hell with me, since I can't have him no one WILL! Not even you, you obstruction! You are just an obstacle that keeps me from taking Inuyasha to hell with me, to live and be happy with me! You will DIE for that!"  
  
And with that Kikyou's miko powers erupted out of her aiming towards Kagome. It hit Kagome full force, adding to the pain she felt throughout her whole body, particularly her heart, not physically, but emotionally. Kagome was pushed back against the cracked up wall in her dungeon cell, Kikyou was still blasting Kagome with her powers in the cell right across from her.  
  
Suddenly the pain had stopped. The light from Kikyou had also stopped. Kagome was slumped up against the wall; her bangs covered her eyes. She was badly bruised and her right shoulder was bleeding. Her legs were still fading away, but there was still a faint outline of her leg. She looked unconscious, and she did look dead.  
  
"Heh, finally that obstruction died. It's her fault Inuyasha doesn't love me anymore, it's her fault Inuyasha won't come to hell with me. Now that she's dead, she's done for! I'm weak now from using my powers on her. and I had just recovered. Good, I still have some strength left. Staying so long with my soul stealers would allow me to take other's souls without them. Oh goody, now that wench is dead, I'll just help myself from my other part of my soul and her soul. It should help me gain back my power!"  
  
Kikyou took advantage of Kagome's "dead body" and started the process of taking her soul. Something wispy that had a white glow started coming out of Kagome. It silently flowed to Kikyou, and entered her. After about five minutes of this, the soul was still flowing out.  
  
" This girl's soul is still continuing. I'm already restored back to my power but my soul is still deep within that girl! If I continue I might be able to find my soul but I can't absorb all of it. It'll be like an overdose. Fine then, I shall wait." Kikyou said to herself and turned around to face her dungeon cell's back wall. Then she thought about it and turned around to face Kagome. " Too bad she didn't know before she died, Naraku was only luring Inuyasha and his friends here, to save me! Hah, that girl will never fit in here, she doesn't belong here and NEVER will." With that Kikyou spun abruptly around and sat down. Because of her abrupt movement she didn't see Kagome twitch slightly, at the mention of her friends being alive.  
  
Unknown to them that Naraku was watching all this. Kukuku they will never know what I have in planned for them. That girl, Kagome, she isn't really dead but she's too weak to wake up now, but she heard everything Kikyou said, but because of my poison and Kikyou's blast she's been paralyzed again. With my poison within her body, I know EVERYTHING she feels. She is stronger than she looks and she can't die that easily, and as for Kikyou, she found out everything, she knew Inuyasha isn't dead. She should rest just like Kagome, she knows too much. With a wave of his hands Kikyou too fell unconscious.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara had been sitting there all day by the lake near the Sakura Forest they were just in. They had no clue of where to find Kagome. Shippou was sullenly playing with Kirara's tail, not that it was a time to being enjoying a friend's company, but too much sadness can lead to permanent damage. Sango was staring at the sky lost in thoughts and Miroku was....meditating? As for Inuyasha, he was glaring at his own appearance on the lake. He was absolutely bored out of his mind and was seething with anger. Absolutely brimming with anger, it's not the same type of anger that Inuyasha feels, as he scheme his spiteful plans of painfully killing 'wimpy wolf' if he ever touches HIS Kagome again. No, this anger was different, it was livid rage, and tinted sadly with a morbid glare. Yeah, if Inuyasha ever found Naraku, lets just hope that there will be a tomorrow, if Inuyasha doesn't split the world in half in the process of killing Naraku and releasing his anger. But that expression quickly subsided as Inuyasha's eerie Naraku's-blood-lust-looking stare changed into a grim expression with melancholy clearly written all across it. Inuyasha's face faulted as he tried to hold back the 'wince expression' that tried to fight it's way onto his face. The wince had come from the pain tugging at his heartstrings. He really missed Kagome's warm smiles, and her cheerful greetings, and especially the ramen she brings from her time. What the hell? I'm supposed to be worried not hungry!!! Inuyasha mentally kicked himself for even thinking about that at a time like this. His stomach grumbled in reply, but he fiercely ignored it.  
  
"I'm going to take a walk" Inuyasha stated clearly, while getting up, stretching, and yawning at the same time.  
  
"Be back soon, were going to search for the traces of Kagome. and stop acting so bored, don't you even care?" Miroku also stated, while meditating. " You look like your troubles are solved and you were just enlightened by the Buddha."  
  
Inuyasha just sent him an annoyed dagger-glare at Miroku and grunted in response. Then he sullenly walked back into the Sakura Forest staring at the floor as he walked. He strolled through the petals that were flipping down. It looked like a blur of pink-ish haze. So pretty, and kawaii. (Inuyasha's thoughts) Kagome would love this place, she would be frolicking around and jumping among the flowers. I promise.when I get her back from NARAKU that fucking ass, I'll take her here. Suddenly something caught Inuyasha's attention. Something blue and wispy, something that looks likes Kikyou's soul stealers. As it swam through the air closer and closer Inuyasha noticed it were those soul stealers. It flitted up to him and just stopped in front of him beckoning to follow them. Curiously with an uneasy feeling of foreboding Inuyasha followed them. They came out of the Sakura forest to arrive at a clearing. The soul stealers and Inuyasha quickly pasted that clearing, with more and more dread weighing down at Inuyasha's heart. There something wrong with Kikyou.oh no..no.Kagome's gone, Kikyou can't go.___. As they got closer and closer to the other side, there was another forest, a dark bleary one. It looked like one of those haunted forests with gnarled branches and intersecting vines on the floor. What is Kikyou doing in there? They quickly entered the deep forest, nearly getting smacked by a swarm of bats. They quickly entered this small frayed clearing. Kikyou's ribbon was in the dead center. Inuyasha quickly ran up. He picked up the ribbon and observed the trees around the clearing. Everything was melting away by this weird cloudy mass of purple vapor. (A/N: Hrmmm I wonder what that is eh?)  
  
"Naraku...I'm going to KILL YOU!" Inuyasha screamed. "KIKYOU!!"  
  
Miroku and Sango heard Inuyasha, they exchanged worried glances and quickly ran like hell to the gnarled forest. When they arrived they saw Inuyasha glaring at the miasma.  
  
"N-Naraku kidnapped Kikyou-sama also.." Miroku said worriedly.  
  
"Grrrr, I'M GOING RIGHT NOW!!! THERE IS A MIASMA TRAIL FOLLOWING WHERE NARAKU WENT! STUPID FUCKING HAG, THERE IS A DEAD TRAIL FOLLOWING HIM WHEREVER HE WENT. ..OHHHH I'M SO GOING OT MURDER HIM AND GIVE HIM A FUCKING TORTURED DEATH!" Inuyasha roared, so loudly that black crows and bats flew out of the "Dead" Forest.  
  
Before Sango and Miroku said anything, Inuyasha ran off following Naraku's dead trail.  
  
"Hey! Come back!" Miroku called after him.  
  
"Umm Houshi-sama.don't you think Naraku's going to set up a trap just for Inuyasha, I mean he won't be so careless to just leave a trail.." Sango inquired worriedly.  
  
"Yes, that's what I was trying to tell Inuyasha, that thick-headed guy" Miroku said shaking his head sadly. "Well better follow him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid. Come on Shippou, Kirara, Sango. let's go.."  
  
They quietly prayed Kagome was safe at least and hoped Kikyou or Naraku didn't harm her. Oh how wrong they were.  
  
"Aarrrgghh that Naraku better not have hurt Kagome-chan!! She's so happy and lively it hurts me so much to see her hurt, she's like our heart in this group. I miss her so much. If he hurts Kagome-chan I'm going to kill him so I can get Kohaku and her back.keep your hands away houshi-sama." Sango suddenly growled out. (Wow.she must be really angry!)  
  
Dun, dun, DUN..  
  
A/N: Don't worry Sango, you see poor Kagome soon, very soon. Oh how wrong you are.how wrong you are. Heh sorry it's so little in this chapter! I wrote lots but not in dialogue! Hope you like it! Sorry for the long wait! Gomen nasai!!! ^_^ review!!! 


	7. Out of the Frying Pan, and Into the Fire

A/N: Hey! I'm finally back! Oh Yay! I at least got 2 new reviews! I'm really happy! You guys don't know what that means to me right now! Summer school, I was sent to attend starting July 1 -- August 18! Damn! I'm turning 12 on August 23! So close.sheesh, seems like hell was sent right at my birthday's door. So, on with the story and I should stop distracting you right now... like right here.or here.aaaaagghh skip this whole part and just read.and review!! *Shut up Michelle*  
  
Disclaimer: Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! When can I start telling you why in alphabetic order I DON'T own Inuyasha!!!  
  
The Decision  
  
Out of the Frying Pan, and Into the Fire  
  
Someone in the dungeon was shifting uneasily. Someone wearing robes colored red and white, with black hair and a menacing expression glued onto her face. (Heh, heh, I know I know, I ALWAYS start here, but give me a break!) Kikyou, yeah it's Kikyou this time not Kagome, okay, as I was saying, Kikyou was shifting uneasily in her 'enchanted sleep'. She was mumbling something, something along the lines of 'I'll kill you Naraku!', 'Come to hell with me Inuyasha' and 'Die obstruction!'. There was a cloud of purple miasma that glided into the dungeons. It had covered the whole ceiling and was advancing slowly down the wall. Kikyou and her 'miko powers' sensed something and made Kikyou wake with a start.  
  
::Eyes snapping open:: (Oo0o creepy)  
  
"What is the meaning of this Naraku!" Kikyou demanded. "You can never be able to obtain I, Kikyou."  
  
Slowly Kikyou got up trembling, and glared towards Kagome. She gave Kagome this weird you-know-you're-a-goner-no-one-loves-you,-you-don't- belong-anywhere look.  
  
" You should've never came back, self-pitying outcast. Too late now, you're already disappearing. Half your body is gone from waist down!" Kikyou said while throwing her a rueful smile.  
  
Suddenly Kikyou gasped in pain. She reeled forward instantly slamming against the metal bars of her cell. She was gasping like she had the wind knocked out of her and she was clutching her heart.  
  
"D-damn that girl! She's making my soul leave me! I need to g-get away!" Kikyou stammered as she tried and successfully blasted open the metal hinges of her cell. (Kikyou's thoughts) This girl's soul is strong. This is good, if I can take all her soul it would grant me great power, then I can finally escape from this wretched hellhole. She heaved her whole body out of that cell with tremendous effort and spotted Naraku's miasma blocking the whole escape route.  
  
"Kukuku you stupid arrogant girl! Walk through my miasma and feel free to give away all your 'souls'." Neither you nor that other girl can escape from here, I have 'plans' for all of you! Kukuku this is what you get for making me suffer all these years. all at your own costs." Naraku's voice said from somewhere overhead.  
  
"D-damn you Naraku! Damn you all!" Kikyou screamed with rage. She sunk to the floor and sat there her bangs covering her eyes. Then suddenly she looked up again and she was holding her bow and arrows. "It helps to be advance in miko magic. It really helps" Those were Kikyou's last words as she silently shot a purification arrow at the miasma. The miasma opened slightly and closed again. Kikyou, feeling more enraged than ever shot 5 arrows that caused a gap. Before even thinking she leapt through the gap in the never-ending miasma. Her last words were before she departed " Kagome, don't die-yet! I'll come back and make you pay for all the pain you caused Inuyasha and me! For now, just sit in the painful miasma and burn!" And after her 'deadly' glare she turned on her heels and strutted off like she was at Naraku's castle all the time, but then again, I don't doubt that one bit.  
  
When Kikyou was strolling along, Kagura popped up out of nowhere and blew a BIG gust of wind almost knocking Kikyou off her feet. Kikyou spun around and aimed an arrow at Kagura. Kagura's face faulted and then she replaced it with an overly confident smirk.  
  
"Try me" was Kagura's oh-so-smart reply.  
  
Kikyou glared at her and shot the arrow. Kagura just flew out of the way and landed an OVERLY LARGE gust of wind that SLAMMED Kikyou into a wall and she remain motionless.  
  
"Good, I don't have all day to play games with you, I'm under Naraku's orders. I wonder what he wants with yo-arrg" Kagura toppled backwards clutching her heart. "C-coming Naraku." Kagura used her wind gusts to push Kikyou, not softly mind you, to Naraku's room. It was dark and dusty, and Naraku's face was concealed in the darkness.  
  
" Kagura, bring Kagome up here too. Just watch out, she's stronger than you think, but she might be as weak as an ant right now, also she's starting to fade, give her this poison to drink. It will undo the other poison a little so she will have her outline back, but she would be no stronger." Naraku said in a commanding tone. "As for Kikyou drag her in a corner until Kagome gets up here. Go now."  
  
Kagura obeyed her instructions and warily went down into the dungeons. With a wave of her hand she cleared the miasma and floated silently to Kagome cell. She literally ripped opened the gate in her fury with Naraku, she barely noticed Kagome has opened her eyes. Kagome winced slightly as Kagura advance towards her.  
  
"Girl, get up! We have to go to oh-the-evillest-villian-in-the-world and obey his every command" Kagura said skeptically and hoisted Kagome up and poured the poison down her throat. Her outline and figure resumed its form but she couldn't use her legs, after all they were there but it was as weak as ever. Kagome groaned and her head was swirling, her ears were pounding with the blood that was rushing to her head, and her heart was thumping against her rib cage, which by the way seemed as if it had cracked a few bones or two. Her shoulder was bleeding profusely and while she was unconscious she bled a pool of her own blood on the floor. Kagura saw it and secretly swept it up into a bottle and hid it beneath her kimono. Kagome's head was still spinning and she couldn't remember anything until..  
  
"Kikyou! Where..,where is Kikyou? She's supposed to be here!" Kagome yelled frantically accidentally slapping her hand across the wall, making her shoulder bones crack.  
  
"OWWWW! Oh my god! What just happened?" Kagome whispered with pain searing through her every movement. She desperately tried to blink back the tears forming.  
  
"Chill, she's upstairs in a corner." Kagura said plainly.  
  
AS they left the cell Kagome was in, no one, but Kagome herself saw the other half of the jewel lying among the debris in her own cell. I hope one of my friends are bound to find this.  
  
Slowly they flew up to Naraku's chamber, not making any verbal contact at all. Kagome couldn't walk so Kagura aided her by pushing her forward with wind, more careful than she did with Kikyou. When they reached his chambers, Kagura whispered to Kagome:  
  
"Don't try anything stupid, good luck." Kagura whispered with no feeling in her voice and flew off.  
  
Kagome shaking with pain and fear slowly pushed opened the door...  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha was rampaged through the plains and past a forest the whole day without stopping. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were flying overhead since they couldn't keep up with his pace. Without food all-day nor eating anything for the past 2 days, the only thing that was running Inuyasha was the adrenaline in his system. He was frantically in search of Naraku's scent and looking for Kagome and Kikyou as well. They walked on in circles for about 5 minutes from where they started and then...  
  
"What's that smell? It smells like-NARAKU!" Inuyasha practically screamed as she raced towards the smell.  
  
Meanwhile Sango and Miroku, were speeding up also and having a conversation.  
  
"Miroku, why would Naraku send off his scent when he knows Inuyasha is definitely looking for him? He seems so stupid at that. But there could always be something he has up in his horrid mind." Sango suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure that bastard does. Just hope that Kagome-sama is still safe, and please let her be alive!!" Miroku said pleadingly to no one but Kami-sama.  
  
"Oh god Kagome-chan! Even though this isn't the only time she's been captured, I have this dreadful feeling that this kidnap is the most dangerous to all of us. The time Kagome was captured by the cats, even though we were about to get sacrificed Inuyasha came to save us, but this is Naraku we're talking about, he even managed to keep Kohaku alive even without the Shikon fragment, just to be able to continue his disgusting 'amusements'!" Sango growled fiercely with worry and anger in her voice.  
  
Inuyasha who was running toward Naraku's scent heard the whole conversation, since he has his doggie ears. (Inuyasha's thoughts) Damn that Naraku, that stupid baboon ass! Coward! Taking Kagome and Kikyou! Feh, even if you are going to set a trap, I'll ALWAYS break through it! Naraku, you'll regret all this! You BETTER not hurt them you monkey bastard! Inuyasha soon saw a forest, an eerie forest, similar to the forest of 'death', but this one was different. It had more of a darker aura around it. It was a swirling mass off evil and corruption. To tip Inuyasha off even more was that this particular forest was the only forest that had a purple colored smoke wafting out of it. The sky was darkening and it was reaching nighttime. It was getting darker and darker as they neared to forest.  
  
"Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippou! We have to walk through this forest, but you can fly over it, it doesn't seem like there is an entrance up there." As Inuyasha yelled up to them he heard a buzzing noise near by.  
  
"It's the poisonous bees Naraku controls! What are they doing here? So this is Naraku's hide-out!" Shippou screamed frantically.  
  
"Eh.so you finally found him huh?" Kagura's voice said out of nowhere.  
  
"Kagura!" Inuyasha screamed with fury. "Where is Kagome and Kikyou! They better be safe!"  
  
"Humph, an impatient one aren't you? Well.. You'll find out soon enough, soon enough." With that Kagura disappeared into the forest, billowing the purple haze around so they couldn't see where she went. Inuyasha knew exactly where she went, with the billowing haze or not-she disappeared inside the forest, but there was a barrier, no wonder none of them could see an entrance anywhere. Inuyasha drew out red Tetsusaiga and slashed at something. Red dust and purple smoke swirled into each other forming little sharp edged wind tunnels zooming all around wildly. With a wave of Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga the wind tunnels zoomed together forming one big wind tunnel and two other smaller ones on each side of the big one. It then, zoomed into the forest, and  
  
~Crack~Kaboom~  
  
When the dust cleared there showed a black mansion right in front of them. A gust of purple smoke came at them. It wasn't quite miasma but it was thick and strong enough to make anyone retch. Inuyasha just stood there in front of the swirling purple haze with a dumbfounded expression on his face that read did-I-really-just-do-that. Sango and Miroku grabbed Inuyasha and hurled to the side to duck the attack with Shippou and Kirara on each of their shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha! Snap out of it! Don't admire your own work right now, you were about to slam into that gas!" Miroku yelled at Inuyasha frantically who quickly gained consciousness and grabbed them each by their hands and sped straight towards the mansion where the poisonous bees were making a nest around.  
  
"Miroku! Don't you DARE use your Air Rip or we'll personally rip someone's arm off!" Inuyasha and Sango screamed in unison at Miroku who was about to unseal his Air Rip.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Kagome had with trembling hands wrenched opened the door. (Kagome's thoughts) Why am I scared of a idiot like that? He is the one who put all these people in such misery and made Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango suffer such pain and humiliation. It's all his fault and he should be punished for what he did! He is a true BASTARD! Kagome's face hardened suddenly and was so enraged she almost screamed out the word 'bastard' in her fury. She glared into the darkness and it sent a shiver down her spine, but she remembered the pain all her dear friends felt and she dismissed it with a cold stare and a low growl. (Kagome's thoughts) God, I'm becoming more like Inuyasha everyday! I'm starting to act as barbaric also! Kagome almost giggled at the thought and remembered where she was and closed her eyes and concentrated on her fury and hate for this baboon ass-wipe.  
  
"Kukuku, so you're the Kagome Inuyasha fell in love with. You're the wench that ruins all my plans, you're the one who is the reincarnation of Kikyou.. You" Naraku whispered softly but with an evil tone to it.  
  
"Naraku, you are a true bastard. You ruined all these people's lives. You ruined my friend's lives. You are an underhanded scumbag! You don't deserve to live! You ruined everyone's feelings and all their love, and dreams. You ruined it all, and you are here sitting all happy and content, while the lives of people you ruined are near death from grief, misery, and pain. You may think their weak but messing up other people's lives just so you can be happy and content it the weakest most foulest thing one can do!" Kagome screamed furiously.  
  
"Bravo bravo. You found out a lot about me. But that won't save you from what I have in store for you. You will follow the same fate as Kikyou, and you might be able to live. It's only what Inuyasha wishes for. If he wished for you to live, you shall live, but if he wishes for Kikyou to live, you shall die!" Naraku said gleefully.  
  
"Inuyasha will always find a way to save me-always." Kagome said indignantly.  
  
"Kukuku, maybe, maybe. But don't count on it girl." Naraku whispered with mirth in his voice. With a wave of his hands Kagome felt ropes that wrapped around her securely and something that struck her head, knocking her out once again, but painfully. The last thing Kagome saw was blackness and Kikyou before her vision faded away.  
  
"Bring Kohaku here Kagura." Naraku ordered as Kagome slumped down to the floor unconscious.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha ran into the castle with Miroku and Sango flailing behind him. There was a dense purple smoke in front of them. Inuyasha let go of Sango and Miroku and they looked at each other and that was the last time they saw each other as they all walked into the smoke.  
  
"Miroku! Sango! Where are you guys!" Inuyasha screamed frantically.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Sango! Where are you! I can't see anything!" Miroku cried in despair.  
  
"Miroku!!! Inuyasha!!! Where are you!!!! We have to stay together but where are you!!" Sango cried as she stumbled around in the smog.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Kukuku, all of you will suffer my wrath, all of you will suffer, as I watch you." Naraku laughed as he looked into Kanna's mirror, which was split into 5 parts, each one showing, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Kikyou.  
  
A/N: AAAHHH sorry guys!! I'm sooooo sorry! I started school on July 1st and I also started this chapter at that day. Sorry it took me 3 days!! Yesterday my computer messed up and on July 1st I was having a hard time typing this up because I had TONS of homework (those teachers are wackos). Thanks for being so patient! I love you guys for reviewing! So continue reviewing!! ^_^ Thanks! Please tell me if this chapter seemed like BS to you because I felt that half this chapter was written horribly. And to all the Kikyou haters out there, sorry I put Kikyou in here. But for my story to prevail I need some tension! Don't worrries! I'll update asap! HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY!!!!!! 


	8. Confrontations, Shikon Halves, Dreams, a...

A/N: Hey! Well I decided to make up to you guys. I'm going to write this chapter NOW! Since it took me so long to update. Gomen Nasai! Okay, where was I up to again? Oh yeah! All right, I'm going to run my creative juices right now! (I can ALMOST see the wheels turning in my head) Okay, without further notice, here.  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Inuyasha. Nor. Do. You.  
  
(Skip this notice if you don't want to read this: Sorry it took so long to update, the problem is the DSL thingy or cable modem thing for my computer to go online is NOT working!!! T.T nooo it's so unfair! So it takes a long time for me to update! Gomen Nasai ssssoooooo much! I'm so sorry! I'm going to try to update 2 chapters now! To make up to you! Review please! Sorry, I still LOVE you guys!)  
  
The Decision  
  
Confrontations, Shikon Halves, Dreams, and a Poem  
  
Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks from walking around in the pitch- black hallway of Naraku's castle/mansion. He could feel something, something at the pit of his stomach but it wasn't a good feeling. It was a feeling of dread and pain. Kagome! There is something wrong, something that has happened to her! Naraku!  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed frantically.  
  
Somehow after screaming Kagome's name the purple clouds dispersed.  
  
"Woah, what was that?" Miroku said. The clouds had cleared and they could see each other once again. Miroku was ¼ of an inch away from walking into the wall. Sango was about to walk into a demented piece of wood sticking out, which was a stake. Inuyasha was just about to walk into this cliff that was right outside the mansions door.  
  
"I-I don't know. When Inuyasha screamed Kagome-chan's name, the clouds just disappeared." Sango said in a small voice as she carefully backed away from the stake, and Inuyasha jumped back into the castle.  
  
*WHOOSH*  
  
Kouga appeared out of nowhere right behind Sango.  
  
"Oiy! Boomerang girl, I mean Sango," Kouga called out to Sango, and hastily corrected himself after getting an oh-I'm-going-to-burn-the-hell-out-of-you- with-the-ofuda-spells look from Miroku. "Sango, where is Kagome? Please tell me she's okay! Did you find her yet? I didn't find you guys near the well the last time I looked, and then I smelled you guys and came."  
  
"Kouga, calm down, we haven't found Kagome-chan yet!" Sango told him matter- of-factly.  
  
"Wimpy-wolf! You should've never come! You're too weak to do anything. Kagome doesn't need you, she needs only me!" Inuyasha told him indignantly.  
  
"Yeah right! She's MY woman; therefor I should protect her! She's MINE!" Kouga sniffed importantly.  
  
"Hey! Guys, calm down, we still need to FIND Kagome, before. . before, you know." Miroku said hesitantly.  
  
"Keh, Kagome is more important than you! I'll find her first!" Inuyasha claimed.  
  
"Yeah right. Later dog-turd, I'll play with you later! And I'M going to find Kagome first!" Kouga said while he sped away just as his right-hand and left-hand men came, when they didn't see Kouga they ran off again. Then suddenly Ayame appeared out of nowhere, and flashed them a quick smile and ran after Kouga.  
  
Shippou threw an acorn at Kouga's retrieving form.  
  
"::Blows a raspberry at Kouga:: He doesn't own Kagome!!! Ewww! If I were Kagome I'd slap him!! She's not an object! Ewww!" Shippou whined in disgust.  
  
"Shippou, shut up or I'll pound you! We need to find Kagome right now! I have a bad feeling about this." Inuyasha said dreadfully, as that foreboding feeling entering him once again.  
  
"Yeah, let's go check the dungeons, that's where he keeps his prisoners, that's where any one would.," Sango said questioningly.  
  
"But where IS the dungeon?" Miroku asked no one in particular.  
  
"It's down-stairs" Kagura said out of nowhere.  
  
"GAAAAAHHHHH!! SANGO!!" Miroku screamed in a girlie voice and looked for Sango..  
  
There was silence. (Insert crickets chirping) Then Inuyasha, Shippou, and Sango burst out laughing their heads off and Kirara 'mewed'.  
  
"Ahem, ya know we still need to go to the dungeons to see if Kagome is there!" Miroku inquired as he sweatdropped and as Kagura disappeared once again.  
  
Sango, Inuyasha, and Kirara collected themselves quickly as they heard Kagome's name, while Shippou, still a kid, couldn't control his laughter, and Inuyasha had to drag him down while giving the poor kitsune a huge lump on the head.  
  
*Drip Drip*  
  
While the group quickly entered the miasma-miko-power destroyed dungeons, there was an eerie dripping noise. Inuyasha stiffened as he caught the scent of a smell he feared all his life since the day Kagome came into his life. He smelled Kagome's blood. Quickly he jumped down the remaining steps.  
  
"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called out.  
  
The dripping noise continued eerily as it echoed throughout the whole dungeon. As Inuyasha turned around the corner and entered the whole hall of dungeons he froze with pain, guilt, fright, and loss mixed up in his heart. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara all reached where Inuyasha was and...,  
  
"GAAAAHH!"  
  
"AHHHH Kagome-chan!"  
  
"WAAAAAHHH"  
  
"MEEEEWW"  
  
Sango dropped to the floor silently as she stared at the blood- covered walls. It was blood stained and what was even scarier was that 1) the blood belonged to Kagome, 2) There was a whole puddle of it on the floor and it was smeared and splashed on the walls, and on one part someone spelled something in her blood, it spelled ..  
  
"Naraku's fault" Inuyasha whispered. It echoed throughout the whole dungeon, singing a duet with the dripping noises of blood.  
  
"No, Kagome-sama CAN'T be gone, she can't be dead! There is so much... .much blood!"  
  
"Kagome...Kagome..Kagome." was all Shippou managed to say.  
  
"Mew, mew, mew" was all Kirara said.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Naraku! You first kidnapped my brother and now you did this to Kagome-chan! You are unforgivable! We will KILL you PERSONALLY!! How could you! You freaking BASTARD!" Sango screamed with all her strength and rage as she whipped out Hiraikotsu and attempted to race up the dungeon stairs to rip Naraku to shreds, she had that angry malicious glint in her eye. Inuyasha was shaking, his shoulders heaving up and down and he was doing all he could from turning demonic and killing Naraku and everyone else. Suddenly there was a pink glow coming from under the pool of Kagome's blood. It was shining brighter by the minute. Inuyasha quickly shot up and grabbed the half of the Shikon Jewel. The rest of the gang was frozen in shock and confusion.  
  
"It's-It's-It's.." Shippou spluttered.  
  
"It's half of the Shikon No Tama!" Miroku and Sango cried in unison.  
  
Right after Inuyasha picked up the half of the Shikon he lapsed into silence and everything turned dark. To Miroku and Sango they saw Inuyasha freeze up. Inuyasha actually had blacked out into his world.  
  
+~+ Inuyasha's Dream Sequence  
  
Inuyasha stood there in confusion staring at darkness.  
  
" Where am I? How'd I get here? Wasn't I with Miroku, Sango, and Ship- KAGOME! KAGOME! What?.. No Kagome was .. was.. no, she can't be here, I'm just seeing things." Inuyasha said first confused and now downtrodden, as he thought he saw Kagome.  
  
What he didn't know was that it really was Kagome. As Kagome came nearer and nearer her faint outline started appearing more and more clear.  
  
"K-Kagome! Is that really you? Am I dreaming?" Inuyasha spluttered.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!! INUYASHA!! Am I dreaming also? What? Why am I here? Aren't I supposed to be in Naraku's room, unconscious?" Kagome asked herself, barely containing her tears. Tears probably from either her joy from seeing Inuyasha, or her sorrow that this is a dream.  
  
"Kagome! What did you say? You're in Naraku's room unconscious?? Did he hurt you? Are you okay???" Inuyasha asked her frantically as both of them caught up to each other. Kagome latched herself onto him and said  
  
"No, he jut knocked me unconscious. Look I think were meeting cause 1) We both have the half of the jewel and 2) We both are unconscious AND holding the jewel." Kagome said silently.  
  
"Really? Okay one thing, where are you? I'm in the dungeon's before I blacked out." Inuyasha told her with great worry in his voice.  
  
"I-I'm in Naraku's room with.., with., with Kikyou, were both unconscious." Kagome told him, while acting a little hesitantly during the 'Kikyou part'.  
  
"K-Kikyou??? Is she okay? What's wrong? Why do you look like you're hiding something? Wait, is Kikyou okay? Is she all right? Is she hurt? Are you hiding something??" Inuyasha yelled frantically. (A/N: Damn it! Why are you soooooo damn worried about her!!!) It was just as Kagome expected him to act when they mention Kikyou.  
  
" Kikyou's okay, she isn't hurt-KYAAA OWW Inuyasha! Naraku's trying to wake me up!" Kagome screamed as she tried to stop herself from telling Inuyasha about their 'confrontation' in the dungeon and trying to stay asleep at the same time. Kagome winced in pain as Naraku pried her awake. Inuyasha's face turned into horror and then his expression turned into seething anger. You could almost see the redness glowing around him in the dark.  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME are you okay? What the HELL is Naraku doing to you?!?!?!? Kagome stay safe, please, be strong, I'll find you right away! Kagome STAY STRONG! And please make sure Kikyou is okay, please." Inuyasha said as his voice faded from Kagome's ears as she was prodded awake by Naraku. Kagome had this aching in her heart, it was yanking at her, nagging her. It took all of her strength she had left to restrain her pain, and to restrain herself from breaking down.  
  
"Kukuku, did you enjoy your 'meeting' with your deceiving little lover-boy? He deceived you, he cares more about Kikyou than you, I can see it, and I can see your pain and anger erupting out of you. I can feel it in your heart, it's tainting it even more. It's-" Naraku was interrupted.  
  
"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT LIKE THAT! HE CARES ABOUT ALL OF US EVENLY! HE STILL LOVES ME!" Kagome screamed blocking out what Naraku was saying, and what she really knows is happening.  
  
"Heh, don't lie to yourself! It's not healthy, at least in your case! Face it bitch, he loves Kikyou more, he loves her more than he'll EVER love you. You tried so hard and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter, because he'll ALWAYS, ALWAYS love Kikyou, always.." Naraku's cold oily voice said as it slipped through the cracks that were forming in her heart, eventually shattering it. "One day your heart will not be able to take anymore, one day you'll break from the pain, one day."  
  
"Shut up! Shut up! I'm not going to listen to you! All you tell is lies! Lies that aren't true! Inuyasha loves me.loves me.me" Kagome whimpered softly as she tried so hard not to break down from Naraku's influence. Kagome sat there in silence as she listened to Naraku play and toy with her emotions, and her fragile heart. "NO STOP LYING! INUYASHA ISN'T LIKE THAT! NO MATTER HOW MUCH HE LOVES KIKYOU HE WILL ALWAYS LOVE ME ALSO! I CHOSE TO STAY HERE KNOWING THAT THIS WILL BOTHER ME AND EVENTUALLY BREAK ME BUT JUST KNOWING THAT INUYAHSA STILL LOVES ME IS GOOD ENOUGH TO KEEP ME GOING ON HERE DAY TO DAY! DON'T YOU TELL ME THINGS THAT INUYASHA NEVER EVEN DAMNED SAID! Naraku you stupid piece of emotionless shit, don't talk about things you'll never understand nor have." Kagome's eyes went ablaze as it flashed dangerously at Naraku, who was so caught up with what Kagome burst out, stood there staring at her, but he quickly regained his composure.  
  
"Kukuku, that's why I'm putting you in all this. (Onigumo speaking) Because I will never be able to have my lover, nor will Inuyasha, he won't even have his reincarnation. (Naraku speaking) Kukuku, so you've heard Onigumo speaking huh? Well that's one explanation, the other one is that you guys are pure fun entertainment. To see people cry and mope over one's death or ones love is something you could treasure FOREVER. So if you don't want to be caught up in this, just tell Inuyasha you don't love him, then I will spare your li-" Naraku was interrupted once again.  
  
"NEVER! I will never sell out Inuyasha for my own life! Never! So stop spewing out this trash I'll NEVER be interested in!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"You know, I can always tell Inuyasha I don't love him, in that case he will be too heart-broken to defend himself so I can drag him down to hell with me." Kikyou said, apparently conscious again. "After all he DOES love me."  
  
"O0o0o so I DO have an offer!" Naraku said gleefully. "But, he can't be happy, nor can you, so it's either tell him you don't love him or die. Do you value your life more? Or do you value your love more?" Naraku told Kikyou, obviously with lots of mirth dancing in his voice.  
  
"I guess I'll have to think about that." Kikyou said coldly.  
  
"Well anyway, Inuyasha is only alive here in this castle because of one thing, someone here in this castle truly LOVES him, and that is so disgusting. I guess soon enough well find out who that disgusting little wench who loves him is eh? If no one in this castle loves him he would be dead once he entered. It's either one of you who LOVES him so dearly. it'd be fun to see him choose the wrong one and watch him face guilt! Hahaha! So fun, so fun! SO let the fun begin!" Naraku said, with the closest emotion to happiness as possible dancing in his eyes. He waved his hands and ropes came out of nowhere and bounded them so they couldn't move. The strings on Kikyou weren't THAT tight but the ropes on Kagome were so tightly bounded that Kagome was getting a red bruise on parts of her body was bleeding even more. Namely her shoulder and the wound on her stomach and the big cut, or should I say slice on her forehead, all done so lovingly by Kikyou. With another wave of his hands, Kanna came out of nowhere with 3 mirrors all alike. 2 were for Kagome's soul and 1 was for Kikyou's. (Naraku's thoughts: Isn't she (Kagome) supposed to be weak? I gave her poison and Kikyou already sucked out half her life and tried to blast her apart. This girl, she has more spiritual power than Kikyou, she's more lively and definitely more strong, not physically but mentally, it'd be hard to break her unless.yes, yes perfect, I have the perfect plan.)  
  
"Kanna, use 2 mirrors for Kikyou, and 1 for Kagome, Kikyou already sucked out ½ to ¾ of this girl's soul so Kikyou's would be bigger and she'd be stronger. Careful now." Naraku commanded.  
  
As Kanna sucked out their soul they started getting weaker and couldn't even protest before she started, since they were weak from Naraku's enchanted sleep he gave them. Kagome was still grasping on to the Shikon with all they power she has left. With the Shikon in her and Inuyasha's hands they knew whatever each was feeling. Soon both of them were limp and looked very pale, especially for Kagome who has stopped bleeding a lot but still had little drops of blood. Kagura came and dragged them out and left Naraku to think out his 'plan'.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha woke up with 3 worried faces peering over him. It was Sango, Miroku, and Shippou.  
  
"Ahhh, my head hurts." Inuyasha groaned as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're awake! What happened you were calling out Kagome's name and then screaming out Kikyou-sama's." Miroku asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Ahh? What?" Inuyasha asked him in utter confusion, he couldn't remember anything.but."Wait! I remember it now! I grabbed the Shikon and fainted, then I saw Kagome, she told me we could meet in our dreams cause we both had the Shikon with us and we both were asleep. Then we talked about where we each were. She was at Naraku's room. With Kikyou! I was talking about Kikyou and I was really worried and I guess I was over-reacting about her. Don't look at me like that Miroku, it's not my fault, I, It's, I, It's not like that, I just, just, I don't know! ANYWAYS she looked sort of bloody and battered up but I didn't ask her why, and then she gasped in pain and started getting fuzzy, her outline. Then she fell to the blackness, the floor, she looked like she couldn't tell me something, and I told her to stay strong and I'll rescue Kikyou and her. Remember guys, I promised Kikyou I'd protect her from Kikyou no matter what, and I have to live up to that. Guys come on, I HAVE to protect Kikyou, she died for me, so I have to NOT MATTER WHAT."  
  
"Inuyasha correction, Kikyou died cause 1 mainly the Jewel, and 2 because she didn't want you to die alone, but that doesn't mean she devotes the same love to you." Miroku said quietly as Inuyasha had that I-can't-hear- anything-you're-saying-LA-LA-LA-LA look.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!!!!! Kami-sama!! LISTEN to us!!!! You would even let KAGOME DIE in order to SAVE Kikyou? Really Inuyasha!" Sango cried in frustration and rage.  
  
" I don't know, I really don't I have feelings for Kikyou and Kagome, but I don't know if it's love for Kagome or not, or if it's love for Kikyou or not." Inuyasha said in defeat.  
  
Just then Kouga walked in out of nowhere with that appalled look on his face.  
  
" DOG-TURD! HOW COULD YOU TWO-TIME KAGOME? HOW COULD YOU? Even though she's my woman she has feelings for you, it's a strong passion. I can smell her feelings when she's around you! She acts like she would do ANYTHING for you to feel happy, even let you TWO-TIME her! How could you?" Kouga screamed at Inuyasha.  
  
"Shut up, I'm going to look for Kagome NOW!" Inuyasha called back with no emotions in his voice as he pushed his way out of the small group of people forming around him. Miroku Sango and Shippou and Kirara followed him. Kouga just had that angry face, and Ayame had that sad look on her face. Then they sped off again in search for Naraku's room. What they didn't know was that Kagura was also there in the corner of a cell, listening. (Kagura's thoughts: Since they are so mad I hope they can kill Naraku! I hate being ordered around!) With that she disappeared into the wall.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Inuyasha's thought's 'Who is Kouga to question my love for Kagome? That baka! He would never know what it means to love someone and having someone die for you. Never'  
  
Miroku had that worried look on his face.  
  
"Um, Inuyasha do you know where Naraku's room is?"  
  
"In this floor and around that bend into the darkest hallway." Kagura told him matter-of-factly and disappeared again.  
  
"GAAAAAH SANGO!! HELP!!" Miroku screamed again.  
  
"Seems like little-wittle Miroku is scared of swurpwises." Sango said mockingly, as she brushed Miroku off her.  
  
They continued walking in silence until they stopped at the darkest corridor. It had some blood dripping into it, most likely Kagome's.  
  
"Kagome's blood." Inuyasha said heatedly under his breath.  
  
Slowly they followed the trail of blood. It had stopped at this door, there was an eerie and bloody Japanese engraving on it:  
  
Ones who enter, who are good, They would die by me, yes they would, Ones who enter, who are evil Are ones I hire, I'm the true devil. I enjoy to see you suffer and cry For that's the entertainment, in this house it'll forever lie.  
  
"Sick, absolutely SICK!" Sango cringed at the poem.  
  
"This HAS to be that bastard's room! Why the hell would it have this eerie poem and why would Kagome's blood stop here!!! She'd better be safe, fucking ass." Inuyasha said his voice dripping with acid.  
  
"Sango, you could always hold onto me if you're scared, ya know?" Miroku chirped up hopefully.  
  
"Yeah right, houshi, probably you'll get SURPRISED, then I'll wonder who'd YOU'D hang onto!" Sango shot back.  
  
"You of course!" Miroku chimed.  
  
"Yeah right, let's get going." Sango said with sarcasm and determination.  
  
Slowly Sango pushed the door with shaking hands.  
  
"So, you've finally arrived, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Kagome is not here, you've just missed her." Naraku said with amusement in his voice. "Here is where the fun begins Inuyasha, here is where the fun begins."  
  
"NANI?!?!?! WHERE IS KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO WITH HER!!! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN 'FUN'! DEFINE YOUR TYPE OF 'FUN'! It better NOT involve my friends!" Inuyasha screamed frantically.  
  
"Kukuku, you'll soon find out what my 'fun' means, my sole amusement. Soon enough, and unfortunately for you it involves ALL your friends, and YOUR personal emotions!!! Have fun!" Naraku said with disgusting amusement in his voice as he left Inuyasha and co. alone in the dark room.  
  
"I-Inuyasha, what do we do now?" Shippou squeaked.  
  
No reply.  
  
A/N Ta-da! How was that? I wrote 10 pages! Yay! All for you guys!! ^_^!! Okay as I said again, it's July 7, 2003 and my cable modem isn't working!! Let's see how long it takes for me to update this and be able to go online! REVIEW!! I'm writing the next chappie right here! Tell me what to improve, cause I have this bad feeling that my writing has been disrupted cause of so much school work and lack of concentration on this cause of all the school-work! So tell me what you thought of this! It'll really help! Some constructive criticism won't hurt, right? Right. Okay now review and I'll write!  
  
Sayonara  
  
Michelle  
  
Update:  
  
July 8, 2003 It's a day after I wrote this and my cable modem is STILL not working. My dad is calling the um company tomorrow so they MIGHT be able to fix it! Please Kami-sama fix it already! I miss my readers and I miss reading on FF.net! Please! Okay I'm out! Update again tomorrow, hope they fix it! If they fix it tomorrow I'm going to update this on FF.net!  
  
July 9, 2003 Oh my gawd! I'm crying right now cause I'm emotionally traumatized!!! The cable modem works, a good thing, but my dad canceled it since I'm moving soon! The cable modem will automatically stop working on Friday! And today is Wednesday! I CAN'T go online anymore!!!! Nor can I update! Noooooooooo and also I'm moving at the END of August, and that's when I can go Online again! MORE THAN 1 MONTH! I CAN'T GO ONLINE FOR 1 MONTH! OH MY GOD!!! HOW CAN'T I CRY! IT'S MY LIFE GOING ONLINE! I'M GOING TO DIE!!!!!! WAAAAHH WHATEVER HAPPENS MY DEAR READERS, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN IN THESE 2 DAYS! PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING ME IN THIS NEXT MONTH! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME OR STOP REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU! I WILL UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER TODAY! AND I GUESS ILL SEE YOU GUYS IN 1 MONTH..1 MONTH!!!! 


	9. Don’t Cry Over Spilt Milk

A/N: Hey guys! I'm writing this as fast as possible. Some current updates: 1) when I finish this story I have other stories in mind. 2) I MIGHT be able to go online again. Cause well my cable modem sometimes works, and sometimes don't. For the love of Kami-sama let me go online! I'm going to DIE without Fanfic! Okay that's all! Please review, and it's coming up to the climax in my story. That's all for now! Oh yeah one more thing, when I put italics, underline, or bold why doesn't it show up on Fanfic? I use Word to write my stories okay? Can anyone please tell me? Thanks!  
  
Last comment: This chapter is going to be LONG. It might start getting boring if I dump the whole thing on once chapter, so I'm going to cut it up. I'm just going to do Inuyasha's dream in this one cause his dream is pretty long. Hope it's a tearjerker! Happy crying!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, never will, never did. Don't own Inuyasha and cast/crew blah! Or any of the songs I put in here.  
  
The Decision  
  
Don't Cry Over Spilt Milk  
  
(Clip from last chapter: "I-Inuyasha, what do we do now?" Shippou squeaked. No reply.)  
  
THUMP  
  
Shippou heard a heavy thump on the floor, as if someone dropped asleep suddenly. Then he heard two other thumps, one as heavy as the first one and another one a little lighter.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? M-Miroku, San-Sango?" Shippou stuttered in the darkness. Suddenly he felt queasy and sleepy, his eyelids drooped and blackness overwhelmed him in the already-dark room. There was a small thump as Shippou also fell to the floor asleep.  
  
~* Inuyasha's Dream Sequence *~  
  
"Um, where am I now? I was in the room with Miroku and Sango and Shippou. I should be asleep. I think this is a dream again." Inuyasha spoke to himself as it echoed around in the dark sky. Suddenly out of the darkness he saw a light. It was Kagome again.  
  
"Kagome! Is this one of our dreams again?" Inuyasha called out.  
  
"Inuyasha!!! Sort of, I was waiting for you I fell asleep in Naraku's room, but where are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I came to his room, but he told me you left and then I also fell asleep. Kagome, are you all right?" Inuyasha questioned her.  
  
"Inuyasha, this isn't a real meeting with both of us, Na- KYAA Inuyasha" Kagome screamed as she started disappearing and she was covered in blood.  
  
Suddenly Kagome disappeared and was replaced by Kikyou. She had that cold glare on her face.  
  
"K-Kikyou? KIKYOU! What? Huh? What, how come, what are you doing here and where did Kagome go? What was Kagome trying to tell me?" Inuyasha asked a little flustered.  
  
"Heh, heh, apparently your little wench isn't here, is she?" Then Kikyou disappeared.  
  
"What?! What's going on?" Inuyasha cried as suddenly the darkness in front of him changed into a dark alley. He walked through it and came to a sight he wished he'd never see, he saw his friends, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippou all dead. They were in a deep sleep, or they were really dead. Their limp bodies lay there unmoving, and silent. Inuyasha stared at them in horror.  
  
"No, you guys, aren't dead! WAKE-UP! YOU AREN'T DEAD! WAKE UP!!" Inuyasha screamed as his voice broke. The scene suddenly changed again, this time his friends were alive and were sitting on a hill in a bright afternoon smiling. Everything was there and it seemed perfect so far, but one thing was missing, he was missing. The scene showed no sign he ever existed with them. He walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Um hi Miroku! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha greeted him.  
  
"Um do I know you?" Miroku asked him stiffening.  
  
"He's-he's a youkai!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Kagome! Don't you remember me? Kagome!!!" Inuyasha cried out as he stepped closer to Kagome, she flinched visibly and backed up.  
  
"Um, w-what do you want from us?" Sango asked with great calmness, but with a tint of terror.  
  
"Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippou! Don't you remember me? Inuyasha!!!" Inuyasha cried desperately.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!" Shippou cried out, for a moment Inuyasha thought they remembered him, but right then he saw Shippou freeze up in terror and backed up slowly away from him.  
  
"Y-you're the Inuyasha who's after the Shikon. The one who is very hostile and is rude and is very dangerous! My father told me about you, before he died." Shippou stuttered.  
  
Miroku acting like an instinct walked in front of the group and prepared to defend his friends.  
  
"If you are a threat to us, then please leave." Miroku said his voice trembling, as he got ready to use his Air Rip.  
  
"No! Guys! That was BEFORE I met you guys! You're my friends! Have you forgotten! Miroku stop joking around! We're gathering the Shikon Shards together!" Inuyasha told Miroku.  
  
"I can't trust you. We can't trust you. You are known to be dangerous and many people are under the influence of Naraku. So we can't trust you youkai!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
Inuyasha, felt that that remark hit a nerve. A tender nerve that he never felt since he was a child, but more painful. His own friends forgetting him and not trusting him, what more was that they called him a youkai, or a demon, not even by his name, they avoided him. He learned to back away from people like that since he was a kid. He didn't know how to react anymore since he didn't feel it for such a long time, after meeting Kagome. Inuyasha stared at them in pain. Everything faded away again, he was alone, people were avoiding him, no one loved him, no one cared, everyone's scared of him. There was pain left. Pain, that he rarely felt since it was replaced by love from his friends. After that love left him he was left with pain, pain. Pain while standing in a dark alley, he was stripped of his powers, Sesshoumaru appeared in front of him, laughing at his stupid mistake of loving, protecting, and missing humans. Inuyasha hung his head in defeat blocking out everything, oblivious to everything around him. All he could think about was his friends. He didn't even notice the person who appeared in front of him. He finally snapped out of this state when..  
  
"I-Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered, her white blouse stained with blood.  
  
"Kagome! What happened! What's wrong!" Inuyasha screamed as he ran up to Kagome, forgetting his pain.  
  
"Inuyasha, I wanted to tell you, you were the person who saved me, you were the person who I first met, the person who unfortunately hurt me, but also made me really happy, and you were the first person who I first..loved. I'm sorry I can't be with you (cough out some blood) sorry I can't be there for you. Stay strong and never forget to love. I'm sorry, thanks for everything, Inuyasha, come closer." Kagome whispered as Inuyasha leaned closer, "I Love You Inuyasha." With that Kagome's body when limp.  
  
"KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOMEEEEE! Why! Why did you leave me!!! Who did this! Kagome!! Please Kagome! Don't die! I..I..I LOVE YOU!! Kagome!! I LOVE YOU!! YOU HEAR ME! I LOVE YOU!!!! WAKE UP!!!! DON'T GO, please, don't..Kagome...don't leave me, please Kagome I love you.." Inuyasha cried, his voice was a bit muffled since he was hugging Kagome really hard and buried his wet face into her neck. He was crying, not those few tears back when Kagome got poisoned. He was literally crying his heart out for her, he loved her, and she died, without him even knowing who hurt her so badly or even letting her know he loved her. She really loved him all this time she's come to Sengoku Jidai, and all he ever did was get mad at her, blush, or go to Kikyou when Kagome was worried about him, which hurt Kagome's heart a lot. He never even knew Kagome loved him, for who he is hanyou or not. She didn't just stick by him so she could be protected; she would give her life to save him. He knew none of that, not until she died. Reality reared its ugly head and hit him-hard. He hoisted Kagome's limp body on his back and he desperately looked for Miroku, Sango, or Shippou, they couldn't die out on him, they just COULDN'T.  
  
Desperately Inuyasha looked around, but couldn't find any familiar perverted houshi. Until-  
  
"Ahhhg" Inuyasha cried out in shock as he flailed his arms, while holding Kagome, to maintain his balance. He had almost tripped on something, something soft, purple, and very human.  
  
He almost tripped on Miroku, yes it was Miroku, he was lying on the floor, and eyes closed, and sweat beads on his head, clutching his right hand in pain.  
  
"MIROKU! WAKE UP! I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Inuyasha cried instantly crouching next to Miroku screaming at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, please de-defeat Naraku for me. Make sure he dies, even though my life ends here, if Kami-sama wills it, I'll give in. Inuyasha please. My bloodline also ends here (as in he has no heir top take his place, he has no family members), haha, guess I'll never be able to marry Sango, or at least touch her again." Miroku joked around, even though he was in deep pain. "Inuyasha! Why is Kagome-sama on your back? Why are you crying!" Miroku asked frantically.  
  
"Miroku! Don't be stupid, stop talking bull! You WON'T die! I'll kill Naraku! I promise! Kagome, she, she, she-died. I don't know who hurt her so deeply. She died! She can't die, Miroku, don't bail out on me, stay alive!" Inuyasha said with passionate anguish in his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha face reality, I'm going to die, you can't deny it. It's true; I am going to die. Kagome, get her revenge, Naraku did this to us that bastard, and Inuyasha.," Miroku whispered his voice almost cracking. "If you find Sango, and Shippou, please keep them alive. If not then what we did all together would soon be a memory, a memory forgotten, do me this favor Inuyasha, it's my death wish, please, please keep Sango and Shippou alive, I trust you ever since I met you Inuyasha, stop crying like that. The Inuyasha I know is a person who would take on any challenge and face reality, no matter how much it hurts. Kagome, I also know, doesn't want you to be like this, all of us, we know you as a person who doesn't give up and has a rude mouth, and is thick headed, and-heh heh sorry, I mean Inuyasha, pick yourself up. This black hole I knew was going to eat me away one day, and finally it did. Never forget us and we promise we'll never forget you, we couldn't even if we tried, you're one heck of a hanyou, a good one. You were the best hanyou there is. You protected us, and loved us as we love you. Don't give up whatever you do, Inuyasha. We know you tried, you tried your best to keep us alive, and you made it one hell of a good time. Inuyasha, trust more people, I-ugh" Miroku paused as he started to have tears leak silently out of his eyes, because of the pain, and facing the truth and saying good-bye. "Inuyasha, we've put our trust in you, and we chose the right person to depend on. I hope we have also been good companions-"  
  
"Miroku stop, stop, STOP! You WON'T die! No, not now, not when I need you most! Get up!" Inuyasha cried out painfully into the dark sky, hoisting Miroku also up on his back.  
  
"Inuyasha I can't make it, AAAHG, INUYASHA PUT ME DOWN! MY AIR-RIP-AHGG! IM GOING TO SUCK YOU IN ALONG WITH ME!! MOVE IT GO! REMEMBER MY DEATH WISH INUYASHA! YOU WERE AND ALWAYS WILL BE MY GOOD FRIEND!" Miroku screamed as he flung himself away from Inuyasha, and his Air-rip ripped open and consumed him, and his parting words. All was left was his clothes, his purple robe. Everything was eerily silent. Very silent, so quiet, the soundless darkness was painful, no more laughing from Kagome, no more of her smiles, no more Miroku, no more of his perverted remarks. No more.  
  
"MIROKU!!! MIROKU!! DON'T GO! MIROKU!!! STOP TALKING SO MUCH BULL! MIROKUUUUUUU! Please, please, please.stop" Inuyasha cried desperately, sinking to the floor, while grasping onto Kagome, and Miroku's remains.  
  
'If you find Sango, and Shippou, please keep them alive. If not then what we did all together would soon be a memory, a memory forgotten, do me this favor Inuyasha, it's my death wish, please, please keep Sango and Shippou alive, I trust you ever since I met you Inuyasha, stop crying like that.'  
  
"Sango! Shippou!! Please don't let me be too late!!" Inuyasha shot up quickly after saying that, hastily dismissing his unstable feelings.  
  
He grabbed Kagome, and Miroku's remains and dashed off madly, sniffing for Sango's smell. He smelled it and walked towards it.  
  
~SKKRSH~  
  
It was the noise of something heavy grinding against the floor. Something boomerang shaped. It was Sango's boomerang, she was sitting up against her boomerang and breathing deeply.  
  
"S-Sango! Please be all right! Sango!" Inuyasha said, with worry.  
  
"Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Did you find Miroku, Kagome, or Shippou, or Kohaku? Inuyasha! Why-why is Kagome on your back, and why are you holding Miroku's clothes! Inuyasha! Don't-don't they-they can't, they can't! Don't tell me they died!" Sango screamed with a dread filled voice.  
  
"Sango, I couldn't get there in time. Please, please tell me you're okay! What happened to you!" Inuyasha said eyeing her deeply bloody cut on her side and one on her back and another one on her thigh.  
  
"Kohaku was under the control of Naraku and he ordered him to kill me but he couldn't so he cut me deeply and was about to kill me when he suddenly ran off. It's a deep cut, I won't make it, Inuyasha. Miroku, he died, HE DIED!" Sango cried as she gently hugged herself while crying. "Kagome, she, who, why! Kagome-chan, why. WHY! Why did they all die! Where is Shippou! He only a kid. Inuyasha! Save Shippou before it's too late, please, save him, don't let him die! Please don't cry okay! Don't it's not like you, stay strong like you told us. AUGH" Sango cried out in pain, "Inuyasha, go now, kill Naraku that bastard, get revenge for Kagome, Me, Miroku, and Kohaku, you can do it, save Kohaku, whatever you do, save him, please when this is all over, please bury us all together. Inuyasha, when your time comes, we'll meet you on the other side. Good-bye Inuyasha, save them, please." As Sango uttered the last word, she slumped over. Inuyasha cried out in anguish, and in pain. He grabbed Sango and dragged the boomerang. Where was Shippou?  
  
"Shippou! Don't! Stop dying all of you! Wake up! Don't go!" Inuyasha cried out, but suddenly he heard a small whimper, sounded so familiar, so much like-  
  
"SHIPPOU! SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha cried as he flung himself next to the small kitsune lying on the floor rasping.  
  
"Shippou! Who did this to you? Who did this to Miroku, Sango, and Kagome! WHO! Shippou!" Inuyasha screamed, his voice echoing everywhere.  
  
"Inuyasha! I'm sorry, I couldn't defend myself or any of my friends, I'm sorry, I tried to go against Naraku when Sango, Miroku, and Kagome were beaten, but he blasted us all apart and we went separate ways, he got each of us. I tried to fight back, but in the end, I couldn't, I'm just a weak kitsune that doesn't fit in with you guys." Shippou whimpered as he cried.  
  
"Shippou, no you did your best, you really tried, your parents, Kagome, and all of us would be proud, and I am, just stay alive! Please! Don't leave me! Shippou you are my last hope, the last one of the ones I love most, Shippou don't leave." Inuyasha said while he picked up the small kitsune and held it like he was cradling it.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm sorry I was such a brat all the time. It was funny seeing you all mad, but in the end I want to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. You are the greatest, I looked up to you like a big brother, so continue being who you are and be careful, be nicer to the little ones like me, we will all miss you Inuyasha!" Shippou cried as he hugged Inuyasha tightly.  
  
"Shippou, don't worry, you wont be going anywhere. You were the most annoying little kitsune, yet you were a great pal to be with, don't go now. Anytime but now, Shippou." Inuyasha said as he patted the crying kitsune.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to say thank you on behalf of all of us, we will miss you, and please, whatever happens stay strong!" Shippou cried out and he too disappeared, and so did all of his friends on his back.  
  
"SHIPPOU, KAGOME, MIROKU, SANGO! Don't go! Come on wake up, you guys, come back, COME BACK! Don't leave me, you guys were the ones I loved, the ones who were with me think or thin, and didn't even care if I was hanyou or not, you guys were there for me, you guys joked with me, and softened my heart. Come back! Come BACK!" Inuyasha screamed as he pounded the floor.  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on / but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to  
  
Watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried  
  
so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
It all turned black, suddenly there was a dark blood-colored light, it illuminated Inuyasha.  
  
"NARAKU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCKING TOUCH ONE HAIR ON THEM! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE THE ONES YOU LOVE?! NO! CAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ANYONE! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW COULD YOU KILL THEM! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! DEARLY! YOU WILL PAY! I WILL GET MY REVENGE, NO MATTER WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed every word dripping with poison, hatred, and blood lust.  
  
"Grrrr" Inuyasha started snarling and growling like a rabid dog. 'I lost myself again! What do I do! All I can do now is kill! Why won't Tetsusaiga work! Please DON'T tell me I turn demonic when I'm overly angry. This is bad.'  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha turned back into himself again. There was definitely something wrong. The reality and pain shot through him like a bullet again, and he lowered his head in pain. He couldn't take it, no one he loved was left with him, they were GONE. Never coming back, never!  
  
~ Bright Light ~  
  
"Kagome? Kagome? Is that you? KAGOME! I-I thought you were dead? I don't understand, what's happening, why, what huh?" Inuyasha asked frantically, hoping he wasn't dreaming. (No pun intended)  
  
"Inuyasha! Oh my god, I'm so sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I have limited amount of time to tell you this, remember to tell Miroku and Sango, an Shippou, cause when they wake up they might believe it. Naraku has advanced powers now and he can make you fall asleep into dreams that you hope will NEVER come true, and he makes you feel it physically and mentally. It's like your living nightmare. He searches within your heart and looks for it. Then he makes it real to you, so you feel everything. When you wake up you will believe it's true. He is hoping this would eat away at you, and then you guys can become weaker. I couldn't tell you sooner cause I was blocked out, the dream had started with Kikyou, when she started talking to you, the dream started, so everything until now was a dream. Don't worry, it was your fears. I know this cause I think it's an advance in my miko powers!" Kagome quickly explained to Inuyasha. "Don't forget to wake up Sango and them, and tell them it's not true!!! I have to go now! I will be strong, don't worry Inuyasha, hurry." With that Kagome disappeared.  
  
Everything turned dark again and..  
  
~WHUMP~  
Inuyasha accidentally smacked his own head onto the floor of Naraku's room. So it wasn't true! Thank god Kagome told him! He sat there for a few seconds and waited till his heart stopped aching, and he wiped away the tears on his face. He thought about what Kagome had said and he sat up, with his head spinning, looked around the room. The room had become fairly lighter so that he could see his companions. They were all sprawled out on the floor groaning and sweating. They either had tearstained faces or they were bleeding. A few hours had passed since they all blacked out. Inuyasha stumbled as he balanced to get up, but he fell back down. He crawled over to Miroku, carefully moving so the deep ache in his heart wouldn't hurt so much. It felt as if someone etched the pain into it, and used a knife to cut it in. He checked Miroku's air rip, thankfully it was still the same size. Good thing his dream wasn't real.  
  
"Miroku, hey Miroku!" Inuyasha called out softly to the houshi on the floor unconscious, clutching his right hand, and moaning in pain. Miroku wouldn't wake up. He tried several times and even checked his heart beat to make sure they were okay. They were, it's wasn't a normal sleep, this one needed something to wake them up. Something that would specifically wake them up...  
  
A/N: Hey how was that! Is it a cliffie? Please tell me it is!! Please! Yay! Did it jerk out any tears? If not then I'll try harder in my next one! Guess the next one! Yup it's Miroku's nightmare! Haha! Going to have lot of fun finding out his nightmare! ^_^ Happy Cliffies!  
  
CLICK DA LITTLE BUTTON! YUP YUP! Ya know ya wanna! Click it! Review it! YAY! 


	10. Miroku’s Dream, Inuyasha’s Ingenious Pla...

A/N: Hey Minna-san! GOMEN for not updating earlier! I'm such a lazy slob thing, a pathetic excuse for a dedicated writer. (Dramatically Sobs) I've finally lost it @.@ ! You might think I'm truly insane after you read this part. I've been so sad because I couldn't update for so long (Cause I'm lazy) I smacked myself with the book I was reading. ^_^;; I notice I haven't got any comic relief at all and it's been so serious, sad, depressing, gloomy, and yah, you know the rest. Miroku's dream scene going to be my comic relief! Mwahaha! I think? _ I've been reading and busy these past weeks into summer. And I finished reading the 5th HP book and it's depressing to me, so it reflected. I'm on happier moods cause Cable Modem works, sometimes, better than nothing, so I'll try my best to get some laughs in here, or comic relief. I seriously think I'm going to mess this chapter up sooo bad. I CAN'T write humor for my own sake, so of you guys have ANY comic relief suggestions, throw em at me. ^_^ Thanks! Have a good summer! (This was sure boring, and long; glad I'm done writing it.) Finally, on with the show, or, story thing.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha. (Tired of TRYING to write HUMOROUS disclaimers, doesn't work)  
  
Warning: o0o0o a warning.um I'm trying my best to make this funny, really I am. But I was just reading what I wrote so far (I'm writing this half way when I was writing this chapter, so I decided to give a warning) and it seems I have a tendency to write, um, sad things. I am trying but struggling, to write something funny, so about those humorous suggestions, please change that to hurl them at me. I CAN'T write humor, read this, god. Well my warning is that this chapter, I'm trying to make it funny, but I'm failing miserably, and I'm afraid this is going to be sad, so have some tissues around your computer! ^_^ (Ahh I feel so strangled I can't even express something in short sentences, look how frickin long this is!)  
  
The Decision Miroku's Dream, Inuyasha's Ingenious Plan (I've lost all creativity.::Sobs Emotionally::)  
  
"Uh, Miroku? Miroku?!?! MIROKU!!!! Goddamn wake up already!!! Hello?" Inuyasha kneeled next to his pale body and shook him.  
  
"Um, hello? Anyone in there? Miroku!!!" Inuyasha asked while he tapped Miroku's head. "Hrm, there must be something. There's gotta be.."  
  
As Inuyasha shook him, and prodded him, trying to wake him, Miroku was having his little dream.  
  
~*~ Miroku's Dream Sequence ~*~  
  
"Father! Father, please, father! Don't go, DAD!" Little Miroku screamed as he struggled against his now legal guardian. (The um priest guy Miroku went to, to stitch his hand together, the one who he learned his bad habits from.)  
  
"LET GO OF ME! DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE! MOM IS GONE, DON'T GO. DON'T LEAVE ME DAD! DAAAAAAAD" Miroku screamed his strangely high-pitched voice echoed, and soon was drowned out by the huge sucking noise.  
  
"MIROKU! PLEASE STAY AWAY! BE A GOOD BOY! CONTINUE BEING A PRIEST AND DEFEAT NARAKU! LIFT THIS CURSE, AND FIND A GOOD WIFE, DON'T BE LECHEROUS. MIROKU! YOU WERE THE BEST AND ONLY SON I HAVE! PLEASE GO GET A BETTER LIFE FOR YOURSELF AND DEFEAT NARAKU! MIROKU!" Those were the last words Miroku's father screamed above the sucking noise that came from the Air Void in his hand, sucking him away, soon he disappeared, and right in front of Miroku too.  
  
"Miroku, please, stop struggling, control your anger, your dad only wanted the best for you." The priest holding him told him.  
  
"NO. YOU'RE LYING! IF HE WANTED THE BEST FOR ME WHY'D HE GO! WHY'D HE LEAVE! I HATE HIM AND NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE, THIS STUPID HOLE IN MY HAND IS THE CAUSE OF THIS, AND I HATE EVERYONE FOR IT! SHUT UP!" Miroku screamed as he flailed his arms around desperately trying to free himself from the tight grip, he was shaking silently while tears leaked out of his eyes. 'It's everyone's fault! Stupid Naraku, stupid dad, stupid everyone! Stupid hole, stupid life, AAAAAAARRRGG' With a freakishly strong force Miroku wrenched himself from the priest's grip and ran, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. He ran to the stream, which was inside the forest, where he and his dad used to sit during the sunset, after dinner.  
  
"Dad, why? Why'd you have to go? Why'd you leave me, why'd mom leave me? Why'd you leave me alone, on this world, in this wretched place that makes me want to retch! Dad! WHY?" Miroku screamed until his voice was hoarse. He cried, the clear untainted droplets streaming off his facing profusely, making it glisten. He opened his eyes and scanned his surroundings, it was sunset. His dad and him used to sit here every night admiring the beautiful change in the sky, and the glorious colors painted across the sky. This was different. This time his dad wasn't with him, he wasn't even on the face of the earth anymore. His heart changed colors, it changed from bruised purple, to ice black. He felt as if everyone here on the face of earth was here only to hurt him, to get to know him, so they can gain his love, his trust, and then shatter it in a million pieces over and over again. They weren't even kind enough to stay on this world and at least be with him on the same planet, no, they had to DIE just to get away from him. It's tough to love. He crawled to the side of the stream hiccuping. A boy with a sad tear-streaked pale face stared back at him. He wish he knew a way to comfort him, to tell him it's all right, there wasn't. Miroku used his small hands to cup up some water and splashed it on his face. Then he dried it and crawled back to the spot where he was sitting and hugged his knees to his chest. Sniffling he buried his head in his knees but did not cry. He looked back up into the sky and instead gave a loud audible sigh.  
  
"If no one loves me, I will love myself, and never let anyone close enough to hurt me. I will only do what everyone does to me, to play with them and then break them. But I shouldn't be as cruel. I'll give them some compassion. Won't let them close enough to me to break me-again. I won't bother them, they won't bother me. That's the way it should be. And Naraku, you WILL pay for all the pain you caused me." Miroku whispered quietly to himself staring at the sky.  
  
Everything turned black. Miroku re-appeared, older, the age when he first met Inuyasha and co. In other words he was back to normal.  
  
"I'm suspecting that was a flashback, a bitter one. One that I do not wish to remember, but why am I remembering it now? Where is Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippou, and why am I here?" Miroku said bitterly, still affected by his flashback. Then it turned black again, and Miroku woke up in one of those rooms, with lots of girls doing a traditional dance for him. Unfortunately for Miroku those girls were ugly, as usual. 'This ALWAYS happens to me. Why am I here anyway? How come I don't remember anything I did or how I got here?'  
  
Suddenly Miroku saw a glimpse of a girl. A girl with long dark brown/black hair, and hot pink mascara, pass by. He suddenly stood up knocking over some of the weird girls with tons of horrible make-up. Quickly, he gave chase to that girl he saw. It looked so familiar, so very welcoming, but who was she? It was on the tip of Miroku's tongue but he couldn't grasp it. 'That face. Who is she?' Finally up ahead he saw the figure, she was running around the corner and he finally caught up, but the girl disappeared. On the floor, there were 4 bodies, all very familiar. He walked up to them, and his foot brushed against Sango's shin.  
  
As if that contact was his jolt back to reality, Miroku remembered. He remembered everything. His face turned pale, he felt his blood rush to his head, and his heart was ramming against his chest painfully. 'Please don't let this be real, please. I'm dreaming. Miroku, you are dreaming you hear me? Count to ten, yes that's it, count to ten and open your eyes, there will be no one lying on the floor dead. There is no one, particularly a hanyou with a bad temper, a girl who sees Shikon Shards and comes from the future, a small kitsune, or the one you love lying on the floor. None of your friends are lying on the floor.  
  
Then where are they?  
  
I don't know, not on the floor at least.'  
  
Miroku hesitantly opened his eyes and looked down. The expression on his face could have melted the happiest person alive. It could've made the happiest person have a emotional breakdown. And it took all Miroku had to stop himself from having one right then. His friends were on the ground, all battered and worn out. It seemed as if Inuyasha was blocking all 3 of them from the last blow, and succeeded but, it still penetrated the group.  
  
"Wha-Why? Why wasn't I here?" Miroku said, his confused eyes searching them for answers.  
  
Miroku sank slowly to the floor beside Sango. She looked as if she were sleeping, quiet peacefully, eyelids closed, but never opening again. Heart stopping, never beating again, lips closed never speaking again, hands besides her never slapping him again.  
  
"Sango, why? Why did you leave? Why didn't you call me? Who did this. Sango! TELL ME!" Miroku said denying the real truth, shaking her frantically. Sango's head heaved back and forth between her shoulders, finally resting her chin on her chest, head bowed, when Miroku stopped shaking her. He pulled her into a fierce hug, burying his neck on the crook of her shoulder and neck, sobbing uncontrollably. He sobbed so hard both shook, under his emotional spasms. He quieted himself down and stared at Sango's face. He set her down gently and picked Kagome up and laid her down next to Sango, and same with Inuyasha and Shippou. He tried his best not to think the same thoughts he did when his own father died.  
  
"Sango, when my dad died, I was angry at the world, I thought it was everyone's fault they made me feel so, sad, depressed, alone, and unwanted. I'm sure I didn't feel as shunned as Inuyasha, but I did feel shunned in some ways. I became colder and colder as I grew older and older. In front of the girls I put on a happy buoyant face, a fake one. I allowed no one into my heart, I didn't change the way I acted. Little did I know that this was worse for me. My heart turned cold. I was unhappy and unloved. Until the day you, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippou appeared in my life. I found out we were all after Naraku in some way. I finally found out it was all Naraku's fault I was feeling this, not anyone else's. I forgave everyone, and I was going to hunt down Naraku and murder him, first I'd torture him the way he did to us. Then I'll kill him slowly. I couldn't let my heart break again, and so I built a wall and didn't let anyone in. You and everyone here broke it down, one by one, stone by stone. My heart was mended at last, I knew I could trust you with my love, so I let you guys enter my heart. You found a way in and when I was going to tell you I loved you, and when I was going to tell you my plans after we killed Naraku, you died on me. I know this is Naraku's fault also, so I'll NEVER forgive him. Even through eternity, every day he exists, every day I will hunt for him, until he's dead. Sango, I want to tell you, you entered my heart and sought out my feelings, I wanted to start a family with you when this is all over, but I guess it'll never happen, haha, I want to tell you.." Miroku whispered to Sango, as he struggled for the right words to say "I wanted to tell you that.that. I love you and I don't even want to think about another female, for you are the one who healed my heart, and you're there to stay. Sango, please listen to me! Sango!" Miroku whispered, his voice cracking beneath his emotions.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippou. I want to thank you guys, you found the passage to my heart, you found the crack in the wall, and all of you found a warmth in my heart and melted the ice away. Please just wake up, wake up and let me tell you all how wonderful each of you are to me, how each of you make up a part of me, how if you guys died, each part of me dies along with you, please just open your eyes!"  
  
Miroku enveloped all of them in one big, fierce hug, no perverted thoughts there. He missed them so bad, and then he felt it. His heart, it was feeling this pain, first a dull throbbing, then it took all his collective coolness to calm himself down and think straight. He couldn't bear the pain, it felt as if every part of his heart was being ripped, twisted and demented. Everything was spinning, he grabbed onto his friends tightly and his surroundings were spinning. Each of his friends owned a part of his heart, and if they died that part was literally ripped out, he couldn't see them leave, he didn't even help! It's his fault they died, it's his entire fault. That was the last thought he thought about before he slipped off into the world of overwhelming darkness. The only thing he would think about was killing Naraku.  
  
~*~ Back to Inuyasha's Problem ~*~  
  
"Agh, Miroku!" Inuyasha cried as he flung himself away from Miroku's flying arms.  
  
"Whoa, what's wrong! Calm down!" Inuyasha screamed pathetically, since Miroku couldn't hear a thing. "Wake up! Wait, why are you crying! Hey! Hello? Stop trying to whack me!" Inuyasha cried out to Miroku, while dodging something Miroku unconsciously thrown. Still. No. Luck.  
  
~*~ Back to Miroku's Dream Sequence ~*~  
  
"Ow, my head hurts. Why am I bleeding?" Miroku asked a little too carefree as he winced at the bruise that his head received from falling to the floor. "What!? Why am I BLEEDING??!?!?" Miroku cried as soon as his common senses pitched in.  
  
"Sango! Inuyasha! Kagome! Shippou! What? Where are you guys! What the heck just happened."  
  
Suddenly someone sneaks up behind him and. "BOO!"  
  
"GAAAHH" Miroku screamed in a high girlie voice. When he noticed it was Sango he posed on an imaginary wall, acting very 'cool'. "Hey, what's up?"  
  
Sango didn't acknowledge him and instead set Kirara at him. Seems as if Sango forgot about him..  
  
"AAHHG Kirara! Down Kitty, down!!!" Miroku screamed as he ran around in circles. (~Sweat Drops~ ARRG this ISN'T funny!! Waah.)  
  
Kirara disappears and Miroku is left alone with Sango. She looks at him not very concerned. Miroku tries to hug her but suddenly Naraku's Bees appear out of nowhere and attack him. 'Why can't I touch Sango? What kind of harsh reality IS this?' Miroku once again runs around going very dizzy. (The Tales of a Swirly-Eyed Perverted Houshi ^_^ Sorry RK fans, don't take offense, just needed to put that in there)  
  
Finally giving up he runs back to Sango and hugs her. Sango topples back and  
  
FLASH  
  
Miroku opened his eyes after toppling on Sango with a triumph smile on his face. Then his expression changed to one of pure HORROR. One that suggests that you want to absolutely THROW-UP. He found out instead of hugging Sango, when he and Sango toppled over, Sango changed into none- other than NARAKU!  
  
"GAAHH! Kami-sama! Why! Why are you so cruel! I'm tainted FOREVER! Couldn't you at least give me a FEMALE? And NOT someone who detaches it's own body- parts and is possibly of both genders! Or at least let me hug someone who is sure of his or her gender entity. KAMI-SAMA!" Miroku wailed as he hastily sprang away from Naraku, and wiped himself off, again and again, and again. Suddenly he slipped and fell on top of Naraku again, just to find out Naraku turned into Kouga!  
  
(Sorry Kouga likers out there! I like Kouga also, but I needed to find someone, -.-" my stupid attempts at humor! Make me stop!)  
  
"Oh great! As if Kouga is any better than Naraku! He is still male! I didn't ask you to take me so literally! Fine! At least make it a girl this time!"  
  
The girls that Body changed into.  
  
Kikyou.  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
Ayame.  
  
"Erg. ::Visible Shiver::"  
  
Kaede.  
  
"GAAAAHH!!" (Girlie Scream pierces the blackness)  
  
Kagome.  
  
"She's Inuyasha's woman!!! But-" (Thoughtful tone of voice)  
  
Sango.  
  
"Yay! My woman!"  
  
"Who said I was your woman hentai!"  
  
Miroku attempts to grope her and just when he's about to..  
  
NARAKU!  
  
"EEEWWWWW!!! Fine I'll stop! Just change it! AAAAAAAHHH"  
  
~*~ Back to Inuyasha's Problem ~*~  
  
"Okay. Miroku just screamed like a girl. What the HELL is he dreaming about, and why did he just mumble 'Kagome'!!! She's MY woman! Mine. Mine. Mine. Mine. MINE! :P"  
  
Light bulb on Inuyasha's head literally flickers back to life. You can tell it hasn't been used for a LONG time, there is cobwebs all over it. ¤Snickers¤ A small snickering noise could be heard through out the room. The snickering soon came to be a laugh, a barking laughter, a howling laughter, and finally a maniac laughter. o___o;; One. Scary. Hanyou. Is. About. To. Launch. One. Sinister. Plan.  
  
~*~ Back to Miroku's Dream Sequence ~*~  
  
Miroku hastily got up and groaned again. This was going nowhere. He had no idea how he got here, he was lost, and forgot what he was planning to do, what's worst is that he is stuck with a very dangerous, 2 gender, EVIL plan-plotter guy. Great. Just great. He froze for one moment. This weird maniac laughter was ringing very faintly. Miroku dismissed it quickly when suddenly Naraku snapped opened his eyes. Miroku visibly cringed. 'Mommy!!'  
  
"Miroku." The low creepy voice said.  
  
"AAHGG I have a future, a life, and a goal, please leave me alone!! MOMMY!!" There wasn't any respond for a few minutes and Miroku opened his eyes. Sango was there NOT Naraku. Phew.  
  
Lecherous thoughts were getting to him once again, this guy never stops does he? He almost got to touching Sango when.  
  
~*~ Back to Inuyasha's Maniac Plan ~*~  
  
You could see the wheels in the hanyou's head turning. (Inuyasha fans, please don't take offense).  
A little bubble appeared over his head, presumably his thoughts.  
  
Miroku.  
  
Lecherous.  
  
+  
  
Sango.  
  
Makes a move to touch him.  
  
=  
  
Jolt  
  
"MWAHAHA I got the best plan in the world but Sango will hate me for this, but.oh wells!"  
  
Inuyasha laughed as he attempts in dragging Sango across the space separating Miroku and her.  
  
~*~ Back to Miroku's Dream Sequence ~*~  
  
Miroku is WAY across the room from Naraku. Naraku is on one side while Miroku was on the other. He made sure that there was exactly 10 feet of space between them.  
  
Miroku's thoughts as he stares of into space.  
  
' (Sighs) I wish Sango would show me SOME sign of liking me or attempting to get near me (Perverted thoughts entering head.) If she ever did then I'll be the happiest man alive, hell. I could wake from the dead if Sango touched me if I happen to be dead. And where am I any ways. I DON'T want to be stuck here with this weirdo. If this is a dream, it's got to be my worst nightmare'  
  
~*~ Back to Inuyasha's Maniac Plan ~*~  
  
After much work Inuyasha FINALLY dragged Sango next to Miroku.  
  
'Good, phase one completed. Phase 2: Check if Sango is awake, if she is and finds out what I'm doing, I'm going to be in for the third class, express train ride, straight to hell, if there is one.'  
  
Inuyasha pokes Sango on the forehead and opens her eye to see if she is awake. When inspection was over.  
  
'Phase 3 in reviving perverted houshi.'  
  
"God I don't believe I'm doing this, Miroku better NEVER tell ANYONE or I'm as good as dead!"  
  
Slowly he put Miroku in a sitting position.  
  
(Miroku's Dream scene)  
  
'Why am I sitting up all of the sudden, wasn't I just lying down? This is getting weirder and weirder -.-'  
  
(Inuyasha's Plan)  
  
'Okay Miroku is sitting up. Now I just have to do this, I MUST or Miroku will never wake up.'  
  
He places Sango in a sitting position similar to Miroku's and....  
  
He makes SANGO HUG MIROKU in a tight embrace, like they were lovers separated for 10 years time.  
  
Miroku felt a jolt going through his body, like a chain reaction that wakens all his senses after a deep sleep. He felt his heart beating against his chest, demanding what was going on. Miroku was feeling all light headed and in La La Land. Something was waking him from his deep sleep, and he groaned in protest. 'I'm tired let me sleep' He was aware that something warm was hugging him, almost cutting off his circulation. 'Wait a minute. Why was I asleep in the first place and what is that sweet fragrance, so familiar, and who is that hugging me? Wait a minute..'  
  
Miroku's eyes snapped open. He was dimly aware of the cry that erupted and sharpened his senses more.  
  
"AAGH Miroku! You're FINALLY awake! It took you long enough. You didn't have to SNAP open your eyes like that. I was wondering if my plan would wake you up and I was looking closely at you. Suddenly you just SNAPPED them open. Sheesh."  
  
Miroku groaned. Who was that jabbering to him. Nothing made sense. He shook his head and took another big whiff of that fragrance. Then it hit him on the head.  
  
It was SANGO that was latched on to him. It was Sango's fragrance!! And also it was Inuyasha talking!  
  
"INUYASHA! What happened! What happened! Why was a sleeping? What happened to Naraku! I don't remember anything except for dropping onto the floor."  
  
Inuyasha explained what happened and what Kagome told him.  
  
He backtracked his thoughts.something was not right about this scene. Inuyasha was talking to him, he woke up, Shippou was still asleep, and Sango was latched on to him. Wait, Sango latched onto him! SANGO!  
  
Miroku unlatched Sango and stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"SANGO HUGGED ME! WAAH! THANK GOD THAT WAS A DREAM! I thought I was dead or something. What I said was true! I did wake up from the dead when Sango touched me! I feel so happy! You finally admitted your feelings for me, Miroku the strongest, cutest, most handsomest person alive!"  
  
"Eh Miroku?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"She's asleep. She didn't have ANY intentions of hugging you, or touching you at the least. I put her in that position so you would wake up. Figured your hormones/perverted ways would give a kick to your senses, and it did! Ain't I smart. But mark my words Miroku, you BETTER not tell her what I did!"  
  
The words didn't seems to seep into Miroku yet as he happily hugged Sango like a little boy hugging his most treasured belonging. When it finally reached Miroku..  
  
"Oh wells! I'll just tell her she unconsciously hugged me to death, because in her unconscious form she admitted her love for me! YAY! She can't deny that right, she's unconscious!"  
  
"MIROKU! DON'T TELL HER ANYTHING ABOUT IT! SHE'S NOT AS DUMB AS THAT! She'll KNOW I made her hug you! If you tell her your so dead!!!"  
  
"Lemme think. 1) Telling her that she hugged me when she was unconscious, and that she really loves me, the most irresistible guy on this planet 2) or not telling her at all, and not being able to see how she can deny her feelings.. Hrmm.so hard.can't..choose.but alas.I must.soooo I'll choose..1!!! Haha, poor you!" Miroku cried gleefully as he gins evilly at the menacing Inuyasha.  
  
A/N: WAAAH I'm such a failure, I hate this chapter! It seems so stupid!! Aww god I suck soooo much! Can you give me some serious humor advice? Sorry for the long wait, I was reading RK, Marmalade Boy, and Miracle Girls, and Fushigi Yugi mangas. Forgive my deadly sin of torture, and please review me and give me your advice/flames for this chapter. Agh I bet I'm going to get so much flames for how stupid this chapter is! Waaah. That's it I'm going to go back to writing the sad parts. My talent is not writing humor! Ahhh help!  
  
Left in Misery from this chapter, Michelle 


	11. Author'S Notice, NOT a Chapter! Gomen Na...

Author's Notice: Hey! My dad finally fixed Earthlink! Today is September 12, 2003 and the next 2 chapters are chapters I wrote ever since I stopped updating! Sorry it was cause my cable modem stopped working since I had to move and all. The notices on the later chapter called 'Stopping A Life, My First Love' which is also chapter 13 will explain when I wrote the next few chapters. Keep in mind all the notices and updates of my summer writing is on chapter 13 only. The other chapters I wrote before I got access online. Anyway my AOL is practically useless to me right now since I can't save any of my mails so I'm using animedreemer@yahoo.com. Um that's all for now! Enjoy! I will update right now!  
  
P.S. While writing chapter 13 or 'Stopping A Life, My First Love' the time period will be between August and Sept. That's all!  
  
Ja Ne! Hope ya missed me cause I'm back! 


	12. Who Will You Choose Inuyasha Who? Part 1

A/N: Yo! Mystic's back for another installment of the long awaited Inuyasha fic (Is it really?) called The Decision by Me! That sounds cheesy. Oh wells! Take it or leave it. I want to give my thanks to all my faithful readers who don't give up on me and wait! So this chapter is dedicated to all of them! Arigatou. Also I have a few people I'm dedicating this to.  
  
Maiden of the Moon - Thanks, your story is so FLUFFY! Makes me seem like I'm floating on cloud Nine. Continue writing!  
  
Jo-chan-ANIME - JO-CHAN! Thanks so much! You've been there for me since this story started. My first review. T.T My deepest thanks great friend! Love your writing!  
  
Aino Saori - I'm a great fan of your work and you're a great writer! You inspire me so much! I want a cookie do you want one? = P  
  
Dark-kagome - Another faithful reader whose been there since almost the beginning! Wah! Thank you so much for encouraging me even when I was down and thought my own writing sucked!  
  
Mysticwolfguardian - HI! This is me talking to. ME! Good work so far, not to sound conceited or boastful, but I think I'm doing good work, just patch up on the humor and the fluffy moments! Can't wait till I write da fluff! The sad, depressing parts are good, just write it sad enough to make yourself cry! That's VERY sad, cause I don't cry, barely do -. -;; (Unneeded info.).  
  
Erm, that's all I found so far! If I didn't included anyone, or I missed anyone, tell me! Please! You need to be recognized in this! Once again to EVERYONE who reviewed, or read this, THANKS. Wow I haven't gotten any flames so far! WHOO-HOO ^. Does that seem disfigured? FINALLY! Done! On with the show, I mean story thing.  
  
Oh yeah! Warning! There is cursing here, cause our characters are expressing their anger towards Naraku. If you were in their position you'd do the same, I think? Well maybe you'd just take out your anger on Kikyou with a knife of some sort. Either way, don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
One more thing, I uploaded this chapter before but it got cut in half for some stupid reason so I'm going to split this thing in 2 parts. 1 and 2, so 2 is a continuation of 1, but just wouldn't fit. So please read both and review!  
  
The Decision  
  
Who Will You Choose Inuyasha Who?  
  
5 minutes after Miroku gave his infamous evil grin he stared at Sango's peaceful sleeping form on his lap. Her face so smooth and soft, yet eyes so determined and sharp, just like her personality. Her hot pink eye shadow reminded him of his dream, and he silently wished at everything was going to be okay, and Sango wouldn't be so hostile towards him. While he sat there staring at her sleeping face, Inuyasha was poking at Shippou.  
  
"Hey, brat. ::Poke poke, nudge nudge:: Wake up! I don't have all day, or night, or whatever time it is. Stupid Naraku wouldn't even crack a window open here, stupid bitch." (Inuyasha noticing what he just said.. Bitch = female dog, Inuyasha = Dog Demon) "Woah, nevermind." He looked at Miroku and saw him staring intently at Sango's face.  
  
"Does she have something on her face?"  
  
"Uhhng? I don't know what time it is Inuyasha."  
  
"NANI??!?! What the hell are you saying? Hello!!! Earth to Daydreaming Miroku."  
  
"Wha-what? OHHHH! Haha, sorry. I dunno why I'm staring at Sango, my eyes move at their own free will. So do my hands"  
  
" About your eyes I believe that's true, cause I mean if you had control of your eyes right now you would be staring at Sango's vital parts! And about your hands, I don't think so. Your hands are slaves to your desires, such as groping Sango's ass." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath as he poked Shippou square in the face.  
  
"True, true."  
  
"Any luck now at waking Sango?"  
  
"Nope but I think I have something that can wake her up."  
  
( Insert perverted grin from Miroku here)  
  
Inuyasha stared at Miroku, with mild interest. Miroku seemed like he knew what to do, as if he was an expert at it.  
  
(Sound) Grope, grope, grope, SLAP ( Sound) " HENTAI!!!"  
  
" My dear Sango, your words are like music to my ears, and your slaps are what I love to hear."  
  
" Fine then, HENTAI!!! (SLAP) YOU DESERVE THAT!" With that Sango jumped off Miroku's lap and sat across the room from him.  
  
" No wonder it's music to his ears, every-time he gets slapped he knows he has completed in touching Sango's butt." Inuyasha grumbled again. " WAKE UP SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha cried as he made Shippou's unconscious form do a jig.  
  
Miroku just sat there with a dazed, crooked grin on his face, while Sango sat across the room, burning holes in Miroku's face with her hot-as- the-pits-of-Hell glare. Shippou remained asleep as Inuyasha stretched his face by his cheeks. Suddenly Sango stifled a gasp.  
  
"Houshi-sama! Your bleeding, I must've slapped you too hard because your lip is cut. Oh my, Kami-sama! I'm so sorry! Are you okay! Does it hurt!" Sango blurted out as she rushed up to Miroku's surprised face and took out a handkerchief and started to wipe away to blood from his lips. Sango with a concerned face, and Miroku with a look like he's in heaven, and Inuyasha trying not to choke while trying to breathe correctly, that scene was very er., amusing/ surprising.  
  
Miroku snapping out of his reverie managed to say  
  
"Um, Lady Sango, Kagome-sama gave me a packet called 'Ketchup' or something, and it's tomato paste. And it's red. I was fiddling with it and it busted on my lip so ::sheepish grin:: I'm glad that deep in your heart you don't want to hurt me, and you care for me, and I'm the most irresistible man on this Earth." Miroku bemused. (Is that how you use the word? I'm too lazy to check) Miroku's hands taking advantage of that moment "brushed" passed Sango's butt. Sango as if on reflex slapped him, again.  
  
" AAAAARGG. Damn that playboy. Creep." Sango cursed under her breath as she quickly retracted to the dark side of the room and continued glaring deep pits in Miroku's face, with her cold-as-the-ice-burgs-in-Antarctica glare. (Haha I changed it! =P) Sango readjusted her deadly gaze to Inuyasha, who was still struggling to breathe, and that seemed to make him laugh even harder. ( Despite the fact that her glare put a coat of ice on the bookcase that was next to Miroku.)  
  
"Since you can't breathe right now you got lucky, for if you commented on this I would help you stop breathing quicker." Sango said with a challenge in her tone. That made poor Inuyasha laugh even harder making him turn purple from the lack of air. Sango didn't notice in that second Miroku had moved silently from his own side of the room to 1/3 of an inch next to Sango. Sango turned around looking at him straight in the eye. Miroku gave her a carefree smile like they were the best of friends.  
  
"San-san, dear. Please tell me what happened in your dream.since we all told each other our dreams, is that right Inu-chan?" Miroku said sweetly.  
  
"Don't call me San-san houshi-sama."  
  
"Right Inuyasha! RIGHT? ::Cough cough::"  
  
Inuyasha responded with his seemingly never-ending laughter. His face was blue now.  
  
"Really? Then, after I tell you mine you tell me yours." Sango said with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Deal San-san."  
  
"(Popping vein) Don't call me San-san."  
  
"Okay sure whatever you say San-san."  
  
"Arg baka. Don't interrupt me."  
  
"I'd never"  
  
" I remember falling asleep suddenly when we reached here, apparently onto you." (Snickering from Miroku: She'd never know that I pulled her onto my lap. Not if Inuyasha blabs that is. Which reminds me...) "Could you stop that snickering houshi-sama? As I was say-"  
  
"-Dear San-san please excuse me for one dear moment of our time together." Miroku said gravely.  
  
"I'd be delighted, I mean fine, okay whatever." Sango said perking up.  
  
Miroku walked up to Inuyasha whose face was now the color of bluish, purple, red, and burgundy.  
  
"God-sakes Inuyasha, breathe dammit, BREATHE! How goddamn long where you laughing!" Miroku said with much exasperation and thumping Inuyasha on the back, enabling him to breathe once more.  
  
" (Deeeeeeeep Breath) THANK YOU MIROKU! I was going to say something about that ' Cat- Sup business'. But I better not." Inuyasha said after receiving the almost Sesshoumaru like glare from Sango."  
  
"Dear Sango, you must stop being so hostile, it doesn't suit your beautiful face. You must smile more. Don't waste such a beautiful face frowning." Miroku chimed as he returned to his seat next to Sango, even closer than before, as she tried to edge away getting ready to slap him, if he made a move on her.  
  
" Shut up houshi-sama, gods. Are you sure you're a priest and not some lecher?" Sango said, her voice full of exasperation, but not as much malice and her gaze softer than before. There was a tint of pink on her cheeks.  
  
While Miroku was flirting and Sango was blocking his every attempt, Inuyasha was trying to wake Shippou, and somewhere else a little way outside the castle but still on castle grounds stood Naraku.  
  
(Dun, dun, dun. The evil Curious George finally appears. Lols, if you don't know who Curious George is, ask your fellow monkey.)  
  
Naraku is in this BIG clearing on the side of his castle. Kagome and Kikyou's limp bodies are lying on the floor in front of him.  
  
"Hmpf. Imbeciles. Fools. Idiots. That Inuyasha and his friends are wasting their time. They'll never get here in time better 'help' them a little. So is that Kouga brat and his friends." Naraku sniffed as if he was wasting his time trying to help Inuyasha and Kouga.  
  
" Kagome awake." Naraku commanded.  
  
"Uhhng? What? Where am I?" Kagome groaned. It was tiring being forced asleep and forced awake. Plus she was emotionally, and physically exhausted. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and it took a moment for her to clear her mind. When she finally came too she saw the face of Naraku.  
  
"AAAHHG!" Kagome screamed. When she remembers where she is and what happened she clutched her chest breathing deeply and screamed at him. " You CREEP! What the HELL do you want!?!?"  
  
"My, my, what language. Why are you so surprised, it's only me." Naraku laughed.  
  
" I'm going to ask you again Naraku. What the hell do you want you bastard. Isn't it enough that you put us all through this you heartless, foul, piece of goddamn shit??!!"  
  
"Well, aren't we hyper and peppy today, Ms. Sunshine? You have been hanging around Dog Boy way too long. And just so that you know, Wolf boy is here too. And I know of your dream meetings with that Inuyasha, yes I do. But all this just makes it easier for me to hurt all of them in the end. The end, it's going to be here soon. Very, very soon. Now get up and stand up straight." 


	13. Who Will You Choose Inuyasha Who? Part 2

Continuation of Chapter 11, just part 2.  
  
Kagome surprisingly found her body moving on it's own. Before she knew it she was standing up.  
  
"Good girl." Naraku said with a tone that sounded like he was the master and Kagome was the slave that was about to be tortured for pleasure. Suddenly Naraku waved his hand and this force came out of nowhere. A force of wind. As it turned out, Kagura was levitating in the air waiting for Naraku's orders. The force blew Kagome back and a chain wrapped around her tightly reopening the wounds Kikyou gave her earlier that day.  
  
" Ugh. N-N-Naraku. Whatever (sharp intake of air) h-happens, (another intake of air) I-I d-d-don't care what you do to me anymore, j-j-just please, l-le-leave Inu-Inuyasha and everyone else out of this. P-Please." Kagome pleaded with much effort while she violently trembled in mid-air while suspended by the chains that seemed to shoot out of nowhere and wrap around her. The violent tremble seemed to make her bleed even more. Kagome was tired before and already cut up and bruised from Kikyou, and the force of the wind and sharp cuts, done by Kagura had finally taken it's toll on her. She couldn't take much anymore. That was why she started to tremble. She was on the verge of death.  
  
When all that happened unknown to Kagome, Naraku had used some of his own abilities to sort of like broadcast that in the room Inuyasha was trapped in with his friends with a really big TV thing. Naraku also broadcast what was happening in Inuyasha's room to Kagome, and vise versa.  
  
" K-KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOME! STOP KAGOME! STOP! SHUT UP! STOP MOVING! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! AS LONG AS YOUR SAFE! PLEASE! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed while running up to the TV carrying Shippou.  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN! KAGOME!!! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO KAGOME NARAKU! YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE! YOU GODDAMN MONKEY ASS!" Sango screamed as she grabbed her boomerang and woke Kirara who was growling at Naraku's face at the bottom right corner of the screen. (Kagome took the rest of the space.)  
  
"KAGOME-SAMA! HOW DARE YOU NARAKU! HOW DARE YOU! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW! NARAKU, MARK MY WORDRS! WE WILL BE SURE TO KILL YOU TODAY!! KAGOME-SAMA!"  
  
Shippou was still sleeping in Inuyasha's arms, and Inuyasha did one thing to completely wake him up.  
  
"Shippou, Kagome's going to DIE if you don't wake up! SHIPPOU!" Inuyasha roared as he shook Shippou. Shippou reacted to the 'Kagome' and the 'DIE' part.  
  
"Kagome! HUH?" Shippou woke finally. He saw Kagome on the screen and.  
  
"WAAAAAAH KAGOME-ONEE CHAN! DON'T DIE! DON'T GO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I'M SORRY, I DIDN'T WAKE UP SOONER! I'M SORRY." Shippou wailed, his little voice squeaking. (AWWWW KAWAII *.*)  
  
"Kukuku, Kagome, did you see that? It's too late. There coming for you whether you like it or not. In the end, everyone's going to die for you. It's either you kill yourself or they die. All of them. EVERYONE."  
  
"N-no, no, NO! INUYASHA! DON'T COME! PLEASE! PLEASE LEAVE THIS PLACE, IT'S A TRAP, DON'T COME. YOU'LL GET KILLED! JUST LEAVE AND TELL MY FAMILY HOW SORRY I AM, AND I'LL ALWAYS REMEMBER THEM. PLEASE. Please, please, please..Inuyasha." Kagome screamed with anew energy, and her voice died away on the last part.  
  
"NO KAGOME YOU WON'T DIE! I DON'T CARE WHAT NARAKU SAYS, YOU WILL LIVE NO MATTER WHAT! YOU WILL! YOU WILL!" Inuyasha screamed as he grabbed all his friends and hoisted them on his back and charged out of the room surprisingly ending up where Kagome, Naraku, and Kikyou is, outside the castle.  
  
Inuyasha's grip loosened on his friends as they slid to the floor. It was worse than Inuyasha thought. He didn't see the lower part of Kagome, she was already fading, fast. Kagura bit her lip.  
  
"Kagura, I know that you secretly have been helping them, I know. Therefor you will be punished." Naraku's cold voice said. A red ball appeared in his hands once more and he squeezed it harder than usual. Kagura lurched forward pummeling out of the air and landing on the floor gasping in pain as blood started to stain the left part of her kimono, where her heart is.  
  
"Now be a good girl and set the other one up." Naraku commanded unmoved.  
  
Kagura slowly waved her hand and set Kikyou up on chains a few feet away from Kagome, also levitating. Naraku woke Kikyou up.  
  
"KIKYOU! Kikyou! OH MY GOD Kikyou ARE YOU OKAY! NARAKU! KAGURA LET HER DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"It's no use Inuyasha, I hold Kagura's heart. She will be killed if she listens to you."  
  
".." Kikyou gave no reply, she just fixed her gaze on Kagome and laughed at her.  
  
Sango growled. ' Why that bitch! What the hell does she think she's laughing at. From the looks of those cuts, most of them are from her. They're deep and look very, very, painful. That idiot!'  
  
"Shut up." Sango growled in a low menacing voice.  
  
" Kukuku, now to add another surprise guest. I showed that wolf and his friends what happened to Kagome. He should be rushing her right about now."  
  
*~*BLAM*~*  
  
Kouga kicked the door down that led to where all of them gathered.  
  
"Kagome.." He whispered. "KAGOME!"  
  
"Kagome-chan! KAGOME-CHAN! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS YOU FOUL IDIOT, WHO'S UNDER THAT BABOON CAPE! Why! You're the dark destruction Gramps, been talking about. Why are you doing this!!!" Ayame screamed.  
  
"Kukuku, all of you has been asking that question. Well Kagome, do you remember our confrontation, huh? After you saw your deceiving, conniving, little lover-boy? Remember what Onigumo said 'Because I will never be able to have my lover, nor will Inuyasha, he won't even have her reincarnation.' Well that's one explanation the other one is that you guys are pure fun entertainment. To see people cry and mope over one's death or ones love is something you could treasure FOREVER. 'So if you don't want to be caught up in this, just tell Inuyasha you don't love him, then I will spare your life' remember I also said that before you interrupted me, defending Inuyasha." Naraku explained with mirth in his voice, watching Inuyasha's expression turn from confusion to pure disgust.  
  
"You will never have Kikyou Naraku. Never. Nor will you have Kagome."  
  
"Kagome is strong. Very strong, emotionally that is. Even though you two- time her she deals with all this. She doesn't deserve yo-"  
  
"- S-shut up N-Naraku. You are not here to defend me." Kagome whimpered as she interrupted him.  
  
"Inuyasha just so you know, you are only alive here because someone here truly loves you no matter what happens. Can't wait till you choose the wrong person. If no one here truly loves you will die like this *snaps finger* Oh yes I almost forgot one hostage. Come out here and tie yourself up."  
  
Kohaku walked out of the shadows, his face betraying none of his emotions. He does remember his past, he finally remembered it, but he didn't dare show any, for if he did, his sister would die, for him.  
  
"Kohaku." Sango whispered urgently. "KOHAKU!"  
  
Kohaku flinched at his name.  
  
"Sango! Don't run to him. Naraku's going to try to kill you if you do." Miroku cried as he grabbed onto Sango.  
  
"For once dear girl listen to that boy. Do you know why you can't reach any of them yet? It's cause I put a barrier." Naraku drawled.  
  
Sango growled again.  
  
"Now that everyone is set up, I will bring out the last part of the puzzle." Naraku said as he flicked his hands.  
  
3 big, big, BIG tubs came out of nowhere. Like at a factory, when they need to store a large amount of liquid they have those BIG metal cylindrical containers. Yup those are the ones Naraku brought out, except for one thing. They were filled with boiling, dead on miasma.  
  
"Inuyasha. As every minute passes, both girls will lower 6 inches. They are 18 inches away from the surface of the miasma and you have only enough time to save one of the girls. Remember you only have 3 minutes. Sango dear you can save Kohaku, that is if you can kill the youkai blocking your path, and relive what happened when your brother had killed everyone. You can only get help from the one person you love. And Kouga, you can just stand back and watch. Start now! Oh yeah, when someone touches the miasma, this place automatically self-destructs."  
  
"Who will you choose Inuyasha who?"  
  
' I-I can't think! I don't have much time! Kikyou, I owe my life to her, yet even though she is so hostile and cold towards me I know she really isn't like that! Even if she does attempt to kill me and make me go to hell with her, I still love her. Kagome, she has been there for me since the beginning, yet she also loves me she chose to stay even if I like Kikyou and her. Who?'  
  
"Inuyasha. save me! You owe your life to me! You love me! Forget about that girl, do you remember our love? Before she came! Before everything ruined. Save me and we can live a life like that again!" Kikyou's voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Inuyasha, save yourself, leave this place, it's a trap, just go! Inuyasha, never forget what we've been through together, never forget me. Take Sango, Miroku, and Shippou-chan, Kohaku, Kouga, Ayame, and Kouga's men! I know this might be hard for you but do you remember what Kaede-baba told you? Kikyou is a fake right now! She died 50 years ago, even though her spirit is still here she will rest in peace! Just go! Hurry, before this place erupts. But remember, I LOVE YOU!" Kagome screamed with her last efforts.  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Inuyasha! YOU FREAKING DOG-TURD, WHY DO YOU EVEN NEED TO HESITATE! PICK Kagome! DON'T YOU SEE! EVEN THOUGH I LOVE HER SHE DIDN'T CHOOSE ME SHE CHOSE YOU! SAVE KAGOME!" Kouga screamed in fury. "Kagome don't die, I love you." Kouga whispered as he pounded on the barrier. It seemed to crack a little like glass. It was probably from his determination and love for Kagome. He noticed it and continued pounding.  
  
Sango and found herself on a hazy fog in the middle of a forest. She heard someone follow her. She knew this was an illusion but to save Kohaku, she'd do anything. She didn't hear the last part of what Naraku said about the one you love but she heard Kouga, and Kikyou and Kagome shouting.  
  
' Pick Kagome goddamn it! Inuyasha' Sango thought. Suddenly a youkai attacked Sango from nowhere she threw Hiraikotsu at it. When Hiraikotsu was retreating back this BIG youkai decided to attack her. She had nothing to defend herself with. This was going to be the end.  
  
"OFUDA SPELLS!" Miroku cried.  
  
BZZZT BZZZT  
  
The lumbering insect fell.  
  
" Houshi-sama, what are you doing here! Isn't this MY obstacle?" Sango asked with relief.  
  
"Sango-chan, didn't you hear what Naraku said? He said you can only get help from the one person you love. So guess how I got here." Miroku said with much mirth dancing in his eyes.  
  
Sango just blushed and walked on the path. " Hurry up! I need to save my brother!"  
  
"Right San-san? You do love me."  
  
"Yeah right." Sango said sarcastically  
  
"You looooove me."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"YOU LOOOOOOOOOVE ME!"  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do too"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"DO TOO!"  
  
Sango noticing what she just said turned a brilliant shade of red and blushed like mad.  
  
"Oh hurry up!"  
  
Miroku actually did as told, but continued saying ' You LOOOOOVE me' over and over again.  
  
As the pair bickered inside the illusion, Inuyasha was very distressed, there was only 1 minute left.  
  
'Who will you choose Inuyasha who?'  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hehehe sorry I stopped here! I'm moving next Sunday. =p to College Point! Don't kill me, I'm sorry I stopped here. If you kill me how I can continue writing? Inuyasha is being such an idiot. He was actually pondering about who to choose? Sheesh I mean LISTEN TO KOUGA FOR ONCE! Guess we all know who 'truly loves' Inuyasha eh? Why is a cop standing here? (Whisper Whisper) Oh my god! I forgot the disclaimer! Damn! If I owned Inuyasha I'd be as rich as Takahashi - Sensei, but sadly I own NOTHING! Sorry I don't have Sango and Shippou's dream here. It both follows the same format, as the episode where the moth dude captures each of Inuyasha's friends inside a mothball, and they relive their worst nightmare.  
  
Please R&R!  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Mystic-chan (Michelle) August 11, 2003  
  
8 Days Later: Yay I moved 2 days ago on Sunday to College Point.  
  
I can't update this chapter yet today (August 19, 2003) cause my cable modem stopped working on the 11th or 12th and was returned around Saturday. I might be able to update this when my cable modem comes back! Yay! I'm so excited right now! You know why? This might sound really stupid but I'm excited because I can't wait to write the next few chapters. I'm erupting with joy! . I'm just going to write it right now and uploaded when I have online again! Yay! Love my readers, and continue R&R. 


	14. Stopping A Life, My First Love

A/N: As I promised I'm writing this chapter on the 19th. Nothing to say except, please don't kill me after reading this chapter. Ends will meet in the next few chapters. Anyway if you kill me how can I write in my grave? =P I really hope I can go online soon. My dad told me I'm going to use Earthlink to get online, is it good? Enjoy this chapter cause I am!  
  
Disclaimer: HAHA, (blows raspberries at the cops.) I didn't forget my disclaimer this time! I don't own Inuyasha, and I say it with joy cause I'm overly happy. And I don't own any of the songs here, it's by Utada Hikaru. There is the Jap first and then the translations on the bottom of each stanza.  
  
Warnings: I don't think I have any yet, for now, but if there is then I'll write it here later on when I re-read this chapter after it's done. Well the only warning is that if you hate Kikyou please don't get mad at me and not review! I promise I will make this better and ends meet. Oh yeah! When Kagome and Naraku fight if you don't really like the gory parts with blood and stuff then I recommend you to skip that part, it's just fighting.  
  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!  
  
The Decision  
  
Stopping A Life, My First Love  
  
Inuyasha stood there with sweat beads forming on his forehead. His forehead was creased and his eyebrows were bent down forming something resembling a 'V' shape. The question rang in his head over and over again.  
  
' Who will you choose Inuyasha, who?'  
  
Inuyasha growled in frustration.  
  
45 seconds left.  
  
He jumped up.  
  
30 seconds left.  
  
' Who will you choose Inuyasha, who?'  
  
Inuyasha hesitated while he thought out his answer.  
  
" K-K..Kikyou.."  
  
'I'm sorry Kagome, but I hope you understand, I love you too, but my past will haunt me forever and Kikyou would harm you, and I owe her my life, so please understand Kagome. I love you. Arigatou for all your love and kindness. Arigatou for everything.'  
  
Inuyasha flinched as he jumped quickly over to Kikyou and snatched her. At that same second Kouga pounded so hard on the barrier, since he saw what Inuyasha did. He thought Kagome was done for and he really loved her, but to his surprised the barrier disappeared. Naraku was smirking. ' This is getting interesting.. Kukuku.'  
  
"Sorry, Kagome. Please understand. I'm sorry, but I promised her, Kagome, I promised her." Inuyasha whispered as he passed her while he descended to the ground.  
  
Kouga growled and ran like mad towards Kagome. Ayame watched on nervously. 'Kagome-chan please be all right! Don't die now! Kouga loves you!'  
  
~*~ Sango and Miroku ~*~  
  
Sango and Miroku both fought off the youkai, and there seemed to be less and less. Soon they all disappeared and the only thing left was Kohaku tied up. He was trembling since he was cold and scared, but determined to die.  
  
"KOHAKU! KOHAKU!" Sango screamed as she hoisted up her boomerang a little higher and dashed over. There was no way Sango could jump up and save Kohaku, like Inuyasha did, since she wasn't a youkai.  
  
"Onee-chan? ONEE-CHAN! DON'T COME! GO! LEAVE! PLEASE! I DESERVE TO DIE! I KILLED EVERYONE! I EVEN TRIED TO KILL YOU! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! JUST LET ME DIE! PLEASE! PLEASE! I DON'T! I DON'T! I don't! I don't! Don't, don't, don't! I DON'T! PLEASE LET ME DIE!"  
  
"KOHAKU! NARAKU TRICKED YOU! HE MADE YOU KILL EVERYONE! YOU DIDN'T KILL FOR YOUR OWN PURPOSE! PLEASE KOHAKU!"  
  
"NO! EITHER WAY I KILLED THEM WITH MY OWN HANDS! MY OWN HANDS!!! I SHOULD DIE FOR ALL I'VE DONE!"  
  
"KOHAKU! PLEASE LISTEN TO YOUR SISTER! EVEN THOUGH I DON'T KNOW YOU, I HEARD THE WHOLE STORY AND I'VE BEEN WITH YOUR SISTER THIS WHOLE TIME! SHE RISKED HER OWN LIFE TO FIND YOU, TO SAVE YOU! I'M THERE WITH HER EVERY STEP OF THE WAY, AND WE REALLY WANT YOU TO COME DOWN! YOUR FATHER LOVED US HE WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT YOU DID THAT CAUSE YOU WERE CONTROLLED!"  
  
"No, please, just let me be! Let me die! There's only one minute left!"  
  
Miroku got really angry. Sango was trying to save him, didn't he see? Miroku grabbed his priest stick thing and flung it so it acted like Sango's boomerang. The rope holding Kohaku up snapped. Sango gasped. Miroku undid his Air Void and it sucked Kohaku away from the miasma, right when he was about to fall in. Miroku resealed his Air Void and caught Kohaku.  
  
"Your sister loves you and cares for you! She forgave you the moment she saw the spider thread on your neck! Do you know how long and hard she fought just to find you and rescue you?" Miroku asked him warmly as he set the shaking Kohaku down.  
  
"Kohaku! Oh god! Are you all right? Thank you houshi-sama! Thank you!" Sango cried as she flung herself onto Miroku sobbing into his shoulder.  
  
Kohaku stopped shaking and watched.  
  
Miroku as if on reflex groped Sango. Sango slapped him and stormed back to her brother.  
  
"HENTAI! Sheesh. Kohaku! I forgive you and father does too, I know he did. When everything is back to normal we will go back to our village and pay our respects to everyone. Also Kohaku, please never set 'houshi'-sama as your role model. He is a pervert and girls shouldn't trust him."  
  
Kohaku saw the action between Miroku and Sango and blushed while nodding. He caught a wink form Miroku and returned it.  
  
"Um, houshi-sama? What is your real name?" "Everyone calls me Miroku so feel free to call me Miroku. Your sister will have to soon, since she's going to marry me, cause she LOOOOOOOOOVES me!"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Sango cried while covering Kohaku's ears as he tried to shake them off, wanting to hear more of the conversation.  
  
Quickly Sango filled him in on everything that happened and what was happening to her friends right now, deliberately leaving out the part about her loving Miroku.  
  
"Okay, now that's over we must be getting back since I'm really worried about Kagome-chan!" Sango told them while running quickly towards where she came from. She arrived to where she started and there was a portal. Miroku and Kohaku arrived a few seconds after Sango. Kohaku was laughing and Miroku had a silly grin on his face.  
  
"You better not have told my brother anything naughty or I will personally rip out your tongue when we're back on the other side."  
  
"Oh nothing Sango dear. I promise." Miroku chirped.  
  
"You're HOPELESS!" Sango cried as she jumped through the portal with the 2 boys following.  
  
~*~ Back on the other side ~*~  
  
As Sango was in mid-air she gasped. Inuyasha had chosen Kikyou and not Kagome, and Kouga was almost reaching Kagome. Kagome was falling to the miasma and in 1 second she would touch it, and Inuyasha dropped Kikyou and tried to go after Kagome too. He was leveled with Sango both very near Kagome, just that Kouga was nearer. Sango tried to twist her body near Kagome in mid-air, and right then Miroku popped out of nowhere. He shoved Kohaku to the ground and grabbed Sango and Inuyasha back, and they all pummeled out of the air and to the ground. He came just in time cause Kagome's pot of miasma erupted. Right there, right then. For if Sango's upper half of the body had still been there a second earlier, and Inuyasha's head, then they both would've been goners.  
  
Sango screamed. "KAGOME.chan.Kagome.. no"  
  
Kohaku's eye's widened. "Kagome-sama."  
  
Shippou wailed. "KAGOME-ONEE-CHAN"  
  
Kirara transformed and growled.  
  
Miroku cried out. "KAGOME-SAMA!"  
  
Ayame gasped. "Kagome-chan! Kouga-kun!"  
  
Kouga's men yelled in unison. "Kouga-sama! Kagome-sama!"  
  
Inuyasha lunged forward crying. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOO! COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!! NOOOOOOO! KAGOME! KAGOME! KAGOMEEEEEEEE! DON'T GO!"  
  
Kikyou laughed. "HAHAHA! Finally she died! FINALLY! I was waiting forever! Ha! It seemed like my miko powers didn't destroy her, nor did sucking out a third of her life. Haha Inuyasha, you fell for my trap. Too fucking bad."  
  
Naraku only smirked even wider.  
  
Then suddenly a miko arrow shot out of nowhere right into Kikyou's arm.  
  
" T-T-Thanks for the arrow Naraku. You shouldn't leave arrows lying around. This is my present to you." Kagome screamed as she shot arrows towards Naraku, which made him sort of materialize in thin air, or at least go transparent.  
  
She shot 3 more at Kikyou. 1 more at her other arm and 2 at her legs.  
  
"And that, Kikyou, is your present. Don't you understand Inuyasha loves you?! And all you do to acknowledge that is to break his heart. Gods, you really piss me off."  
  
"KAGOME-CHAN!" Sango screamed as she ran over and embraced her.  
  
After embracing she smiled at Kouga.  
  
"Kouga-kun, I deeply thank you. I truly, deeply thank you for saving my life. I hope you understand that I'm sorry but I don't love you the way you love me. I love you as a brother and as a great friend who is always there for me. And for that I truly thank you." Kagome told him as she hugged him. "There is someone who truly loves you, and deserves you more than me. You promised her under the moon's rainbow." She whispered and let go.  
  
After recovering from the shock of Kagome's hug he smiled and nodded, he understood now. Even though it hurt deeply to know that Kagome doesn't return his feelings, he knew he should move on. After all she'd always be his best girl friend no matter what. He still had the-one-he-promised-under- the-moon's-rainbow to share his feelings with. He smiled at Ayame and gave her the thumbs up. Either way, he would speak with Kagome personally about her love problems, he promised silently.  
  
Inuyasha was shocked into disbelief. Kikyou had betrayed him, again, but this time it didn't seem to hurt as much, since he sort of became immune to it, just a little, very little. He couldn't even choose whom he loves correctly, and Naraku was still alive, and overall Kagome still loved him, after all that he did. Kagome stole a glance at him and tried to force herself to smile as if she understood, but inside she was tearing up, and he could track traces of pain, anger, and despair in her sad, false cover- up smile. All she wanted to was to go back home and fling herself onto her bed and cry endless tears of pain, but of course she still had to deal with this evil wicked emotion-toying ape. She prepared an arrow aimed at Naraku who as struggling to recover.  
  
"Naraku, I seriously pity you. I really do. You have no life, no love, and no goal or reason to live. But for what you've done, I don't think I can pity you any more. You're a conniving little idiot! You are a true evil BASTARD!"  
  
Suddenly Naraku gave a burst of power. He gave out this glowing, dark almost purple light. It erupted from him, and when it cleared away Naraku was transformed into this scaly, slimy, octupusey looking blob from waist down.  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about you little wench. You don't even know the true meaning of evil and conniving. What I've shown so far was only the basics of being evil, the basics, I was going easy on you idiots. You are truly not Kikyou, for if you were, you would've been strong enough to eliminate me back there, hah! I don't need your pity, my pretty little Kagome."  
  
"Eh? (Kagome thinking: What the hell is he hissing about..) 'MY?' MY??!?!?! I'm NOT yours, I'm not property, nor am I what everyone takes me as, Kikyou. I'm not Kikyou, I'm not anyone's property, and I once and for all I am Kagome, I don't care if I'm the reincarnation of Kikyou, I will never be like her NEVER!" Kagome cried in frustration, with her fists balled up at her side, trembling with rage.  
  
"Aww, jealousy raging in your veins right? Poor little Kagome all heated up and angry, a feisty one isn't you? Oh, I'm so scared. Your face doesn't seem to look very pretty in anger."  
  
"Shut...Up..Naraku..you UNSUFFERABLE CREEP!!!!!" Kagome cried, and shot a Purification Arrow at his direction. (A/N: Truthfully I think Kagome has a stronger spirit than Kikyou, and she's also stronger emotionally.)  
  
That arrow seemed to break the tension through the whole crowd watching Naraku and Kagome bicker and somehow it stopped the bickering between them. Naraku finally snapped. After getting his shoulder blasted off he finally noticed that this highly lethal Kagome was not playing, even if his shoulder would grow back in a few minutes.  
  
"Kikyou, now it's your turn. You betrayed him, the one that loves you with all of his heart. You will pay."  
  
"Kagome.." Inuyasha whispered.  
  
Kagome flinched but steadied her arrow. She aimed it right a Kikyou's heart...and shot it.  
  
The arrow pierced Kikyou's heart and bright light erupted from both Kagome and Kikyou. Spirits erupted out of Kikyou and into Kagome, and others just went elsewhere. After the spirits had all gone out they both dropped to the floor. Soon Kagome started to stir and woke up. Kikyou did the same.  
  
"Kikyou, you're now purified and I believe you remembered what you did before, and you remember everything. Your soul has returned to you and your hate is now gone." Kagome called out to her.  
  
Kikyou gave no reply.  
  
After Naraku's shoulder grew back, he got ticked off. He put a strong barrier, which he expected would block off the girl's arrows, but unknown to him Kagome had grown stronger in any spiritual and emotional way possible, therefor her arrow shot through the barrier, but the arrow was much, much less effective. Naraku decided he would deal with the pesky girl later, and he turned to Inuyasha and Kikyou coldly.  
  
"You, boy are just as rotten as me in the department of feelings."  
  
"Keh, stop spewing out crap Naraku."  
  
"Oh, but inside you know it's true. Don't deny the truth Inuyasha, or you'll become a lying two-timer."  
  
"Shut up will you?" Inuyasha growled menacingly and drew out Red Tetsusaiga. It was blowing blood red. Inuyasha raised his blade and angled it. With a quick slash that lasted no more than a few seconds he sheathed his sword. Dust blew about, and suddenly three red mini tornadoes erupted from the dust two small ones on the outside and one bigger one on the inside. It acted like spinning tops the drilled and it slammed and drilled against Naraku's barrier creating sparks from the friction.  
  
"Kukuku, you are so entertaining. My barrier is strong, much stronger than your pathetic 'father's blade' so therefore it's only practical that my barrier that I created doesn't shatter."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Inuyasha quickly acted as his mini-tornadoes were digging, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga and used Cutting Wind. Naraku smirked. Cutting Wind (Kaze no Kizu) and the mini-tornadoes mixed together forming one big tornado. It swiveled its way to the barrier and that one slight touch made the barrier crack and in one split second it blew up into tiny little fragments and light erupted once more.  
  
Once the light from the explosion cleared away and the shocked faces gained their composure, Naraku re-appeared and was singed very badly but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"So you brat seemed to have found a way to break open my barrier, how ironic. How very ironic."  
  
And at that split second Naraku launched a quick attack at Kikyou so powerful it could blast her straight to hell. (Doesn't everyone wish for that? Just without the Inuyasha going with her part.) Inuyasha who's expression changed from a smug look to a panicked expression only knew one reaction, to jump in front of Kikyou and block the attack.  
  
When the smoke cleared away, Inuyasha was lying on the floor on his side his back to Kikyou, with his eyes closed and some of the blast was effective on Kikyou and made her fall unconscious also.  
  
"God Inuyasha, oh my god, please no. Please don't be dead Inuyasha, please!!!!" Kagome cried as she quickly ran towards him but only to be stopped by one of Naraku's tentacle slimy things wrapping around her and lifting her up.  
  
"Kagome-chan!, Kagome-sama! Kagome-sama! Kagome! Kagome-onee-chan, Kagome- sama x2, Kagome-chan!!!!"  
  
"Hold on there Kagome, where do you think your going? Eh?"  
  
"Uhhhng" Kagome moaned as the tentacles squeezed harder around her waist and her neck, blocking her air system. Not allowing her to breathe.  
  
'Inu. Inu. Inuyasha, Inuyasha!'  
  
"Fool, Inuyasha is unconscious, no one can save you now!" Naraku laughed as he tightened his grip on Kagome.  
  
Naraku prepared a 'ball of purple shocking power' from a human hand of his and arched it so that when he released it, it would blasted Kagome full force. He brought her closer to the human hand thing.  
  
"Any last words Kagome, dear?"  
  
"Die"  
  
And at that same moment Sango threw an arrow at Kagome and Naraku was ready to launch his 'ball of purple shocking power'. And right when Kagome touched her arrow she concentrated all her miko powers on that one arrow that soon was to be inside Naraku's torso. Naraku saw what Kagome was planning to do and right at the moment Kagome's arrow pierced his skin he flung the 'ball of purple shocking power' at her and both reeled backwards, Naraku loosing his death tentacle crush on Kagome.  
  
Sango watched on with a very deep pain look on her face. Miroku, Kouga, Ayame, and Kouga's men were all holding Sango back. Sango looked as if she was about to burst out crying or burst out with anger. If Sango had been let into the fight to try to prevent the results that had occurred from the fight, she would be dead. Sango looked on with desperate eyes at the result. Kagome was on the far left side (West) of the 'clearing' and Naraku (East) was on the other. They both were back up on the wall. Inuyasha and Kikyou were on the other side (North). And Sango and Co. was on the opposite side of Inuyasha and Kikyou (South). The wall Kagome was leaning on was what broke Kagome's uncontrolled flight. The wall was splattered and sprinkled on some parts with blood.  
  
"Oh no, please Kagome-chan, no." Sango whispered in disbelief and wrenched her hands from the death grip she was receiving. She wrenched her hands and ran to Kagome, who was lying on the floor.  
  
When Sango got near enough to see Kagome clearly, it was worse than she imagined. Kagome's arm looked battered and bloody and her other arm was twisted backwards. Her legs had a stream of blood running down from the more tender parts of her thigh. Her head on her right temple there was a trickle of red blood running down and there was a purple haze that hovered near the hand that was grasping the purification arrow she was clutching moments before. Kagome didn't 'look' as if she was breathing and there was yet another small stream of blood that ran down the side of her mouth. Her ankles were both severely injured and probably broken. On her right side (below her ribs and above her hip, the soft part with no bones) there was a few cuts and one deep one. There was a deep cut that grazed on the meat part of her calf. Her uniform was torn almost to shreds, and was fairly revealing.  
  
"Holy crap! Kagome-chan! Oh my god! Kagome! Kagome please wake up! Oh my god! What can we do? We can't just whisk her away out of here in this thick barrier surrounding Naraku's castle. And if Kagome-chan stays here she would die! She needs to go back home through the well that is like a billion miles away! Oh god Kagome-chan! Please wake up! PLEASE! Don't die! Please! Don't. Please.. HOUSHI-SAMA!"  
  
Hearing his name in alarm, Miroku rushed passed everyone and ran straight to Sango. When he neared he saw she was crying. He was about to ask when suddenly his eyes caught the reason.  
  
"Oh..god, no! No! This can't be, no oh god no! My dear, Sango, it'll be all- right soon, please don't worry, we will avenge Kagome-sama. Don't worry, I'll be all right." Miroku whispered in a soothing voice as he choked back a sob. He neared Sango to see how she was and suddenly he found her latched completely onto him in a death grip with her head buried in his chest sobbing.  
  
" *Hiccups* Why. *Sob*.. is. *Hiccups* this.hap.happening? *Crying* " Sango cried into Miroku. He tears were flowing freely and she let down her guard. She didn't care if she wasn't strong right now, it was impossible. As the beginning of the journey together, Sango and Kagome had somehow became good friends, and they were reaching to point in becoming best friends. And there Kagome, her best friend laid. On the floor mangled and bloody, and unconscious, possibly dead, just so she could damage Naraku enough so that he too would loose consciousness and not hurt her friends.  
  
Suddenly Kouga zoomed out of nowhere, with tears, true pure tears with no cockiness or mockery.  
  
"Kagome, my dear Kagome. I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything *growl/sob* to protect you, I swear I will avenge your death, I will." Kouga promised silently.  
  
All of the sudden Kagome's eyes fluttered opened and her breathing became more noticeable. She smiled.  
  
"Hey, guys. Seems like Naraku didn't die yet huh? I'm sorry, but go beat him for me okay? And leave Inuyasha and Kikyou alone, I think they'll need a rest after all this. And don't worry I'm not dead yet! I did the best I could, my powers drained, and if you need a miko to launch a purification arrow you know whom to ask. Okay? I'll just lie here, until I dunno.until you beat Naraku. I know I won't lie for long!" Kagome talked faintly, but she was cheerful despite her physical position. Kagome bit back a grimace that was fighting onto her face, which would expose to her friends how she truly felt about her condition, physically and emotionally.  
  
"You mean if that bitch ever wakes the hell up. She has been snoring for over hell knows how long. Stupid bitch put you through all this and you forgive her. Stupid dog boy put you through all this and you still put up with him and forgive him. And this isn't even the first goddamn time! Unbelievable how much unconditional love you give him." Kouga muttered under his breath.  
  
Sango and Miroku were both giving him death glares. ( "Ehehehe, just joking around. No need to be so protective.") And Kagome gave him a smile and stole a quick sidelong glance at Inuyasha. He was sleeping peacefully. 'Good, so he's not dead' It was too late when Kagome found out why her cheeks were streaked with wetness. She had started to tear, unknown to her.  
  
Sango crouched next to Kagome and took out a handkerchief and helped Kagome wipe away the tears, and she smiled at Kagome's blood-streaked, tear- streaked sad why-did-this-happen-how? face. Sango's heart cried out for her dear friend. She hated to see her like that and she shot a quick glare at Inuyasha, a long penetrating glare at Kikyou, and death glare at Naraku.  
  
About Naraku, he was also leaning on a wall but had an arrow gorged deep into his torso and flesh. The purification at blasted away most of the flesh and skin and what was left to see was youkai bones and a bit of stringy bloody pieces of his own flesh still attached. (Eww so gross) He was still conscious cause there was that mocking, overly confidant, cocky look on his face. He was smirking and his eyes were narrowed. His lower youkai body half was limp and the outer skin looked faded. But still Naraku shot up like it didn't hurt at all, but it was as plain as day that Kagome's arrow did much damage, all very severe to say the least.  
  
He ambled slowly to Kagome and the group around her. Miroku noticed it first and called for his friends to see for themselves. Naraku was severely damaged but he was still coming towards them. Suddenly a bright pink light erupted from Kagome's right inner breast pocket. The Shikon half that Kagome had glowed and soon enveloped the whole courtyard. Inuyasha's did the same. So the two halves were both glowing evenly bright. The light faded and Inuyasha and Kikyou regained their consciousness, and everyone who is good and was hurt was healed, so logically Naraku was still damaged, and that pure light made him freak even more, and it made him stop in midair for a few moments. He couldn't evaporate this time (You mean run away with his youkai tentacles between his legs?) since Kagome eliminated that special ability.  
  
Curious, yet very alarmed, Inuyasha sprang away from Kikyou, much to Kikyou's dislike, to see what was the matter, and why his friends were gathered in a circle. Kouga noticed first that Inuyasha was limping towards them, and took a defensive stance.  
  
"Stay back Inuyasha. You've done enough damage to Kagome. Stay were you are right now or I'm going to attack, and I don't want to go to that." Kouga growled menacingly.  
  
"Then don't. You can't stop me from going there, and you DON'T scare me at all." Inuyasha growled right back with just as much venom.  
  
Kouga got ready to strike as Inuyasha got as near, but he found a hand blocking him. A hand that belonged to Miroku.  
  
"Don't. Just let it go this time, please, do it for Kagome."  
  
Kouga growled at Inuyasha once more and turned around like Miroku to tend to Kagome. Inuyasha was very worried this time and ran to the group and broke through the link that connected the chain of his friends. 'Where's Kago-'  
  
Inuyasha looked down and saw the blood the mess and Kagome. His face changed from worried to appalled to speechless and finally to utter disbelief.  
  
"Oh my god. No, no, no! Kagome, oh god Kagome I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, oh my god I'm so sorry. No! WHY!?!? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN! Kagome!!! Oh my god, Kagome please open your eyes. Can you hear me? Don't close them! KAGOME! Shit! Kagome!" Inuyasha bent down on hands and knees and took off his outer red shirt and wrapped it gingerly around Kagome, ignoring the growling remarks from Kouga such as ' Don't touch her!'  
  
Suddenly she coughed out some red liquid, also known to us as blood. And her eyelids didn't flutter open. Her skin was as pale as spilt milk on a black floor. Her lips were pale blue, her hair was as black as ebony, and despite all the blood and bruises she did look very pretty.  
  
"Oh my god Kagome! Please don't go, please." Inuyasha whispered loud enough for only Kagome to hear. "Oh gods I'm so sorry, it was my decision to choose Kikyou, I had to. Don't punish Kagome, for understanding. Punish me for being an idiot. Kagome I'm so sorry. I truly love you, I can't believe I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry.. now I understand what Kaede-baba meant. Oh my god, Kagome, I'm such a fucking IDIOT!"  
  
Maybe it was a trick of the light or of the eyes, but it seemed as if Kagome had a ghost of a smile pass her lips, but quickly replaced by a spasm of Kagome's muscles which caused her to release more blood. Kagome's eyelids fluttered opened. She smiled at Inuyasha and said something barely audible.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha whispered as he leaned closer to Kagome.  
  
"I love you. I'm sorry I couldn't be there with you until the very end of this journey, and possibly even longer. Forgive my rush to die. I never expected to find anyone when I went through the Well. I wanted to become your friend, to touch your cold heart and break down the ice, but I guess we became a little more than just friends. You were the first person I felt really agitated with, the first person I hated, and the first person I loved. My first love. It's seems like you were my God-given present, on my very 15th birthday. I will never forget you, just keep in mind that I loved you, and forever will. Guess I must go now, but at least me and Kikyou are even we both died for our love, you." Kagome smiled once more, but before her eyes could close, Inuyasha bent down swiftly and kissed her on the lips, blood and all. He didn't care about the blood, he didn't care about his friends watching, hell he didn't even care if Kikyou was watching him, jealous and alarmed right behind him, and next to Kouga who was feeling exactly the same.  
  
The kiss lasted about 15 seconds and when Inuyasha pulled away he was breathing deeply, and so was Kagome. She looked beautiful than ever. Like an angel dying.  
  
"Saigo no kisu wa Tabako no flavor ga shita Nigakute setsunai kaori  
the last kiss  
tasted like tobacco  
a bitter and sad smell  
  
Ashita no imagoro ni wa Anata wa doko ni iru n' darou Dare wo omotte 'ru n' darou  
tomorrow, at this time  
where will you be?  
who will you be thinking about?"  
  
"Thank you, my love." Were Kagome's last words, at least what Inuyasha thought. Kagome's body went limp. "No, you won't die! Kagome! Wake up! Stop playing! You WON'T die! You can't just let that stupid Naraku idiot defeat you! Come on! Wake up! Who will 'sit' me from now on? Who will make me laugh? Who will ease my pain and stress? Kagome?! Please..please.. Kagome. who will love me?"  
  
"You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made  
you are always gonna be my love  
even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song  
  
Tachidomaru jikan ga Ugoki-dasou to shite 'ru Wasuretaku nai koto bakari  
the paused time is  
about to start moving  
there's many things that I don't want to forget about"  
  
"Duh.I will, who else? Not that wench. cause she's dead! Oh joy!" Kikyou muttered emotionlessly. Inuyasha growled in a venomous way in response. "So are you" Which shutted Kikyou immediately.  
  
"Ashita no imagoro ni wa Watashi wa kitto naite 'ru Anata wo omotte 'ru n' darou  
tomorrow, at this time  
I will probably be crying  
I will probably be thinking about you  
  
You will always be inside my heart Itsu mo anata dake no basho ga aru kara I hope that I have a place in your heart too Now and forever you are still the one Ima wa mada kanashii love song Atarashii uta utaeru made  
you will always be inside my heart  
you will always have your own place  
I hope that I have a place in your heart too  
now and forever you are still the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song"  
  
Inuyasha broke down crying on Kagome shoulder. He hugged her tightly, until his arms ached, and swayed back in forth like cuddling a baby. He felt his heart shatter, the ice, finally chipped away revealing nothing, just dark emptiness. This seriously couldn't be true, not the Kagome he knew, not the strong willed Kagome. No this just couldn't be true, but it was.  
  
"You are always gonna be my love Itsu ka dare ka to mata koi ni ochite mo I'll remember to love You taught me how You are always gonna be the one Mada kanashii love song Now and forever...  
you are always gonna be my love  
even if I fall in love with someone once again  
I'll remember to love  
you taught me how  
you are always gonna be the one  
it's still a sad song  
until I can sing a new song"  
  
"It's just like my dream, that I had in Naraku's room. Just the same, exactly. She died, Kagome died. I loved her and she died. Until I can sing a new song." Inuyasha said between sobs in a solemn voice.  
  
Sango was about to point out something she noticed about Kagome, something very, very, very, very, very important. (VERY, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! But, it's a secret! Revealed in the next chapter or so! Shhh.) But she was interrupted by Naraku. That stupid idiot is the one who is going to cause you the suspense, of what Sango should've said. So blame him.  
  
"Kukuku, so that stupid little wench died huh? Serves her right for meddling with my plans. Serves her right to try to run to you and block YOU from the attack that was used on her. Cause you know Inuyasha, the attack that left her near deaths door was meant all for you, unfortunately this stupid little whiny girl blocked distracted me and I used it on her, and she got her shot too. With her arrow she weakened me greatly, but not enough to damage me so that I couldn't fight. Too bad she's not Kikyou, for if she was then she just might've lived."  
  
Unknown to everyone but Sango, Kagome made a low growl and a ghost of a frown passed her lips. But Sango caught that just barely, so she couldn't be sure. Inuyasha upon hearing the statement made by Naraku, was astonished, yet regretted the fact that Kagome had died for him. So that's what she meant by 'We died for you'. Inuyasha gently set down Kagome and kissed her cheek, which was still warm, mind you, and slowly stood up to face Naraku. The wind rustled the trees but Inuyasha stood his ground, almost seeming as if he was rooted there on the spot, glaring at the most hated idiot alive.  
  
"You. Will. PAY!" Inuyasha growled with such venom, even Naraku was taken aback, but regained his composure within minutes.  
  
"Aww is little Inuyasha upset over his dead love one? Is he upset his love died for him just like her ancestor did for you 50 sad years ago? Poor little Inuyasha needs a comforting. But sadly poor Kagome is DEAD. Haha so is Kikyou!" Naraku said in a mock concerned voice, but unable to hide the sneer.  
  
"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT KAGOME THAT WAY! SHE DESERVED TO LIVE, AND YOU DESERVED TO DIE. And for that you will. Say your fucking prayers Naraku, it'll be your very last." Inuyasha hissed out and lunged at Naraku with Tetsusaiga drawn in a seconds worth.  
  
Surprisingly Inuyasha's blade hit flesh. It was Naraku's shoulder. He drove Naraku into a wall and whispered with morbid malice,  
  
"And one more thing, Kagome is not Kikyou, she never will be, she is totally different, whereas Kikyou was graceful and cold and my love was only infatuation and a misunderstanding. This Kikyou is a dead walking bitch, and Kagome is my first real love who made me see the world's simplest wonders. So don't you ever, ever, EVER, say that again. For Kagome is far better, than you, and since she died from your hands, you will die from mine." He whispered with such calmness in his voice, a tone that was confident and cold-blooded.  
  
"Now that I gave you a head start, I must rephrase your alignment of words. It should be, me who says it. So now we got that clear, YOU are the one who will die today, so don't worry, since you entertained me so well I will give you a fast painless death." Naraku grinned. "Now say good bye to your friends, oops, I did it again. (HAHA LOLS) I mean you will be meeting them soon too, in hell."  
  
Suddenly a pink glow surrounded Kagome, it was her half of the Shikon, and then in response Inuyasha's half glowed just as brightly. The two lights combined and surrounded Kagome. It purified the purple haze around her and the light faded away, but a bright pink glow settles around Kagome. Inuyasha was in a daze and when he finally came to his senses he noticed that Naraku had frozen in place like before, but lasting for a few moments. Ignoring that advantage Inuyasha quickly checked his pockets for the other half of the Shikon it was gone. It had merged with Kagome's half during the purification. Sango noticed that Kagome had stopped breathing, and she inhaled sharply and ran to Kagome's side.  
  
Finished. - August 21, 2003  
  
But I thought it needed some improvements and modifications and I deleted and changed parts from the 21st of August all the way until, yup today, September 2. Hope you liked the first part. I still have to write the second part.  
  
Modified. - September 2, 2003  
  
A/N: God I FINALLY finished this chapter. It was originally 10 pages but then I wrote 9 more pages some time later and somehow the whole thing turned out to be 16 pages, but I considered it way too long so I took out 6 pages and made that the second half, with more to add. The second half will be updated as (the title of the chapter) Part 2. Sorry it took so long to update and stuff cause when I finished posting the chapter called 'Miroku's Dream, Inuyasha's Ingenious Plan' my cable modem just stopped working, cause my dad canceled it, cause we were going to move. So this whole time I've been working on my chapters but couldn't update it. But don't worry my dad just finished hooking up my sister's computer to the cable modem (she could go online now) but he still has yet to fix mines. We'll I'll go continue the second part now! Don't worry, once again, ends will meet! (Now I'm going to read over this chapter to fix the grammatical errors or to see if the parts make any sense whatsoever).  
  
Until then, my faithful readers,  
  
Michelle (One more thing: When my computer does get connected to online again, I will post a chapter and then wait a few days for the suspense to sink in and then I will post another chapter? How about that? But while your waiting for the next chapter, REVIEW! Please, please, please. Bye now!)  
  
September 8, 2003 - WAAAH so many days later I still can't get online, ^.^;; School started today, unfortunately. I'm in class 701, and we have block programming, which mean it will be like elementary school, we have the same students and classmates with us from homeroom, throughout the WHOLE day. I like individual programming, I mean it is more organized but hell, it's so pathetic if you know what I mean. I must tell my dad I want to go online ASAP! Eh wells in the mean time I'm going to write the next chapter, oh yeah, sorry if the fight scenes don't make sense I can't really write fight scene accurately, so I'm planning to try to make it better in the next so chapters. Also the 'dedicated love' scenes might not be perfect or touching to say the least cause at age 12 (Yay I'm a year older since I started writing this) I have not fallen in love yet or have my heart broken, I'm writing those scenes from intuition. ^.^;;  
  
September 11, 2003 11:03 OMG guys! I know I'm supposed to be asleep but my dad just fixed earthlink! Yes! Even though it's a solemn day for all I'm sorry but I cant contain this excitement! So freaking happy! Imma upload tomorrow asap! Can't wait! Love you all! Must sleep or mom and dad will come in and lecture. NIGHTS! 


	15. Crying Rain

A/N: (Checks outside my door) Good no one came to hurt me - yet. I hope you guys enjoy it even though its so horrible, as in what Inuyasha and Kagome are both suffering through. Also tell me if you don't get anything. Please don't stop reviewing cause you think what's happening is really stupid. Gomen Nasai to everyone who is angry at me for doing this, but it's in order to get the story moving and build up the suspense and the conflict and yadda yadda yadda. It'll get better, I promise! I'll use all my talent in writing and make this story worth every bit of your time! Love ya!  
  
Disclaimer: I almost forgot to put this again! Bad Michelle, bad, bad, bad Michelle. I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Warning: Uh, I don't know of any yet cause I didn't write the chapter yet. Later I'll write one. Maybe the same one about the gory parts in fighting. It's pretty grotesque with that freakishly active imagination I have. (Bloody too! .)  
  
!!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!! !!!  
  
The Decision  
  
Crying Rain  
  
"K-Kagome-chan?" Sango called out in strangely shaky high voice.  
  
Sango timidly but instantly inched over toward Kagome, numb with feeling. When she got near enough she slowly knelt down and peered over.  
  
Miroku standing a few feet away from Sango didn't notice that Sango had left her place beside him, but definitely heard the audible gasp emitting from Sango's lips. He quickly noticed her discomfort and quickly strode over.  
  
"Sango-chan! Has anything happened! What's wron-!" Miroku asked, but was cut off by the look on Sango's face.  
  
"Houshi-sama! She- Kagome-chan-she st-stopped bre-breathing!" Sango cried as she choked back another round of tears. Her hot pink mascara ran down her cheeks mixed with her tears of despair.  
  
Miroku looked on solemnly and a single visible tear ran down his face, but the look was suddenly hardened with hatred. He stood up and glared at Naraku.  
  
"YOU! Do you know what you've done? One our most important friend has just died by your hands! On behalf of her and everyone else you shall pay!" Miroku cried as he rushed forward ignoring the cries from Sango.  
  
Suddenly a hand blocked his way. He looked into Sango's eyes.  
  
"BAKA! If you attack now, it'll be like suicide! Do you think dying will HELP KAGOME-CHAN!!?!!"  
  
"Very true, very true. My, you all seem so eager to die for that meddling girl. HA! Idiots indeed."  
  
Inuyasha was quiet every since Sango announced Kagome's death. After Naraku made his comment Inuyasha looked up. His eyes were full of melancholy and bloodlust. He had transformed.  
  
"Die." Inuyasha lunged at Naraku, but Naraku was occupied and escaped at the nick of time, with a deep gorge down the middle of his torso.  
  
Inuyasha seeing the deep cut started with a maniac laugh echoing all around the deadly silent courtyard. Suddenly his maniac laughter ceased.  
  
"This time I won't miss" He snarled with eyes blood red, and lunged again.  
  
This time Naraku knew it was coming and set up a barrier. Inuyasha was blasted back and he got up instantly and ran towards it again, this time with enough force to force himself in, gaining a lot of bloody gorges on his body. He made his claws grow six times the original length and he stabbed at Naraku and twisted. A look of pain froze Naraku's cold features. Naraku glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"How dare you!" Naraku screamed and blasted an attack at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha was too fast for him and he dodged and kicked Naraku on his chest, which sent him staggering backwards. Inuyasha jumped a few feet away and plastered a wicked grin on his face. His face was splattered with Naraku's blood and his body was covered with deep cuts.  
  
"Blood." Inuyasha said with wicked humor in his voice. He flicked his fingernails that plunged into Naraku and the blood splattered on Kagome accidentally. When Inuyasha looked at the blood on Kagome his face became pained and he was laughing, crying, and had that maniac grin on his face the whole time.  
  
Out of the blue, the Shikon light blinded everyone once more. When the light cleared away Inuyasha's face was pained and tears were running down his cheeks, yet he was still laughing, but much quieter. Suddenly he doubled over with a painstaking look on his face. His normal eyes returned. He stopped laughing and he was crying, all the while clutching his head with his bloody hands. He let go of his heads and looked at his bloody hands in disbelief.  
  
"Why! Why is this happening! Kagome.!" Inuyasha whispered his voice strangely high and in distress, as he stared at his bloody hands. His eyes turned blood red once more.  
  
"I'll avenge your death, 'dear' ". Inuyasha laughed maniacally and flashed his teeth at Naraku.  
  
"Enough with the talking! Go die already!" Naraku spat out his blood dripping out of his wounds.  
  
He threw a ball of energy at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha didn't block or dodge it, he simply stood there. When the energy ball cleared away Inuyasha was once again back on the floor clutching his head. His eyes faded from red to amber, amber to red, red to amber and amber to red once more. It faded in and out between the two colors.  
  
"STOP!" Inuyasha cried and his eyes turned blood red once again. "This time it'll be for real."  
  
He lunged and struck flesh. It appears that Inuyasha struck Naraku's chest. He yanked out his nails and blood spouted out. Naraku's eyes went wide and he dropped down on his knees and he spit out blood.  
  
"Hah! You fool. Kill me, come on, kill me. You can't bring that wench back to life! Mission Complete. She died, you turned into a killing maniac, who will soon die also, Kikyou is actually really dead, and the Shikon is no use anymore.." With that remark Inuyasha's eyes became void as he came to notice that what Naraku said was true. He dropped to his knees, oblivious that he was still in a fight.  
  
"Inuyasha's not crazy!" Shippou wailed in the distance. He was watching all along with tears on his face, he was actually trying to buy some time and stall so Inuyasha wouldn't be attacked unknown to him.  
  
"Oh is that so?" Naraku turned on him, and Shippou gulped.  
  
"You idiot, Inuyasha's NOT crazy." Shippou repeated louder.  
  
Naraku created a ball of energy the same one that damaged Kagome severely. Shippou flinched and right beside him Kohaku slipped in front of Shippou, bracing himself for the attack. Sango's eyes widened and she ran in front of Kohaku, and she was ready to take the attack. Miroku grabbed Ayame, Kouga's men, and Kouga and threw all of them to cover Sango, and he ran towards Inuyasha right at the moment Naraku released his energy ball, as it flew to Inuyasha, who was unguarded. The energy ball was actually meant for Inuyasha. Sango instantly noticed and tried to run to Miroku, but at that moment Naraku used his free hand to force an indivisible energy force towards the group which sent them flying backwards. The energy ball was going to hit Inuyasha, and Miroku jumped in at that moment protecting his best friend.  
  
As if the attack on Miroku had an effect on Inuyasha, he snapped out of his void, just in time to see Miroku fall in front of him from the attack that was meant for him.  
  
"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he helped Miroku sit up.  
  
"Inuyasha, I saved you this time, I don't know who can save you next time, but you better promise me it's not going to be Sango!" Miroku smiled that casual smile he always flashed as if nothing happened.  
  
"No! MIROKU! NO! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inuyasha yelled as Miroku gave his last smile to Inuyasha and his friends and then as a que the Shikon Light appeared once more 'taking' the life of Miroku.  
  
Sango gasped and scrambled off the floor and ran to Inuyasha and Miroku. When she kneeled down next to Inuyasha, she was already crying. Gently she took Miroku from Inuyasha and held him tightly. No more perverted gestures were made, and no more Sango's-butt-violation was made by our favorite pervert. Sango cried into Miroku's shoulder and hugged him tightly. He was already turning cold.  
  
"Miroku, please don't die!! Please! I, I, I LOVE YOU! Miroku! Mirokuuuuu!" Sango sobbed into his clothes. Kohaku went over to comfort his sister, and when he got near enough he said.  
  
"I knew you loved him!"  
  
Sango cried even harder at that comment and after her tears were all spent she kissed Miroku on the cheek gently. "I will avenge you." And she stood up holding her boomerang. She told Kirara to bring Miroku next to Kagome and protect their bodies. As if it were meant to be, Kikyou, Kouga, his wolf-friends, Ayame, Shippou, and Kohaku filed next to Sango, who stood in front of Inuyasha shielding him from Naraku.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! YOU THINK YOU WILL WIN? PATHETIC! INUYASHA, HIDING FROM ME! POPOSTEROUS! SACRIFICING YOU FRIENDS FOR YOUR SAFETY? YOU SHAMELESS WASTE! YOU'RE WORSE THAN ME! HAHA!" Naraku laughed coldly, with no humor in his voice at all.  
  
"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM INUYASHA!" Sango yelled over Naraku.  
  
"Baka, don't even think about listening he's just trying to trick you!" Kouga called.  
  
"Inuyasha! If you die what'll we do without you?" Shippou cried.  
  
"If YOU guys die what will 'I' do without you??!" Inuyasha growled back and tried to break through his chain of friends.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't be reckless, don't rush in at every taunt!!!!" Everyone else cried in unison.  
  
"NOW YOUR GOING TO CHICKEN OUT?! YOU LISTEN TO HUMANS TOO! HUMANS! PATHETIC HALF-YOUKAI!" Naraku taunted.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't stand it and he rushed forward breaking the chain of his friends. As soon as he rushed forward Naraku blasted a death energy ball at him. Everyone saw it before and jumped in front of Inuyasha knocking him backwards and they took the attack.  
  
"Inuyasha, avenge our deaths." Sango whispered as she and the others went limp and the Shikon light engulfed them once more. Now it was only Inuyasha and Naraku left.  
  
"You killed all my friends. All of them! You even killed each and every one of their family members! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Inuyasha growled as he lunged forward. Naraku put up a barrier, and Inuyasha used Red Tetsusaiga to break through it. Naraku used an energy ball and Inuyasha dodged it. Naraku used his tentacles to try to grab Inuyasha, but Inuyasha chopped it off. Naraku was too fast, he could only dodge and not attack. Kagura saw what was happening and she decided to help.  
  
Kagura used her strongest winds to help Inuyasha. Inuyasha used Cutting Wind on Naraku, but it only weakened him slightly. Kagura used her winds to blow back Naraku, and Naraku instantly made Kagura's heart appear. Kirara quickly took the time to jump forward and knock the heart out of his hands giving it to Kagura. He also took out Kanna's heart to summon her but Kagura knocked that one out and gave it too Kanna, now they were both free. The Shikon light appeared and blinded them once more and Naraku was frozen in place for a few moments.  
  
"Naraku, you killed the ones dearest to me, and the only one dear to you, is you. So I will kill your dearest one, too."  
  
Right that moment Naraku used all his power, everything in his power and directed it at Inuyasha.  
  
3 swift exuberant strokes from Tetsusaiga did it, specifically aiming them at a suspicious spot that he found in that 1 second. If it were a second later he would've died also.  
  
In three swift strokes Inuyasha used all his power also to use Bakuryuuha, and coil up Naraku's youki with Inuyasha's and counter-flow it, turning it into little tunnels of razor sharp wind and it ripped up and demolished Naraku.  
  
"You lost Inuyasha, your nightmare came true, all your friends died. Even though you killed the greatest youkai of all, your closest friends all died. Forever! You will become cold and lonely once more, and on top of everything you broke the girl's heart by not choosing her, and she died for you! She defended you while I was questioning her why she loved you so. She was defending you with all her strength. HAHAHA! You will never be rid of me! NEVER!" Naraku cried his last words while laughing his head off like a maniac (sounds like one too).  
  
Naraku died. His friends died, Kirara died from shielding Inuyasha, Kagura and Kanna were gone and free, and over all he was left all alone, choosing the wrong decisions. While he was walking slowly to Kagome's body, the castle and it's surroundings started to clear away and like dust, it blew away with no trace it had ever been. Just as if there was never a fight, his friends didn't die, and he wasn't alone. By the time Inuyasha got to all his friends, everything had cleared away, but the clouds were still there just as sad and covering the sky, as if they supported the whole world on their shoulders and they had to hold up the sky, and look down on chaos.  
  
He stood next to Kagome and looked at her with no expression on his face. His face didn't betray any of his feelings and nothing he did seem to tell what he was feeling. He stared at her for a long time and he dropped on his knees next to her. He was facing her on his knees. His expression didn't look blank anymore. It was an expression of lost, love, yearning, confusion, dread, and most of all despair. The fabric on Inuyasha's outer red shirt he used to cover Kagome was turning dark red from the water droplets. 'Is it raining?' Inuyasha wondered as he stared at Kagome, soon enough his eyesight became blurry and fuzzy. It wasn't rain it was his tears. 'Am I crying? Why am I crying? Naraku's dead. And Kagome doesn't have to bug me no more, Kikyou has her revenge, Miroku and Sango can be together in death, and everyone is finally resting in peace, why am I still crying??!?!?' It started raining. The droplets of his tears and the rain mixed together and it rolled down his face.  
  
Why am I crying?  
  
Why? Why? Why?  
  
Inuyasha pounded the ground in frustration while his body shook with pain, sorrow, and because he was crying at the same time. He clenched his eyes shut, hoping to stop the on-flow of tears. (Is on-flow a word or did I make it up? It's supposed to mean the flow of tears etc.) If he cried, it would mean that his friends really did die, it would mean he gave in. But even despite his efforts, he couldn't stop crying. It just rolled down his cheeks and mingled with the raindrops.  
  
"Why..why..why..WHY!?!?!?!?!" Inuyasha screamed. "WHY!! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME! WHY!!!! WHY!?!!?"  
  
Bright white light shone from the Shikon. The bodies of all his friends woke up - all except for Kagome. Even though Inuyasha noticed all his friends were alive he didn't make any notion of showing it. He was on his knees and his hands were balled into fists both on the floor (He was on all fours). All his friends got up and formed a circle around him looking on anxiously.  
  
Shippou made a move towards Inuyasha, but was suddenly stopped by Miroku. Inuyasha took a shaky breath and tried to stop his irregular breathing, but failed. He got up shakily and stumbled a bit. Miroku made an attempt to go to Inuyasha, but Sango stopped him. Inuyasha turned around to face Kagome. He looked deeply into her, wishing that'd she'd wake up. Slowly he bent down and scooped Kagome into his arms, gently. He got up, but suddenly dropped down to the floor again. This time everyone made an attempt to go to Inuyasha.  
  
Before Inuyasha passed out from grief, exhaustion and loss of blood, he saw his friends coming at him, and then he sank into the depths of the darkness, hugging Kagome to him.  
  
A/N: Wow, I had to stop about 3 times from writer's block. I ended the chapter in the only I thought fitting. So don't hate me, sorry. But I'll write the next chapter soon! Don't stop reviewing! REVIEW!!!!! Arigatou for staying so long with me!  
  
Ja Ne Michelle 


	16. Author Notice IMPORTANT GOMEN NASAI!

A/N: OMG!!! I'm so sorry! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry my dear fanfic readers!!! My computer crashed on October 11, 2003 and I couldn't do anything about it! I couldn't go online and my dad couldn't reboot my comp so I lost every single damn file on my computer! So you are wondering how I'm typing right? Well my dad got me a new computer on October 23rd or something and I couldn't go online cause my dad still had a lot of wiring to do and now today, November 2, 2003 I'm saying sorry to my readers and reviewers and all those people who waited for my reviews and chapters!!! I will make it up to you I promise! I will update chapters for The Decision, and Dear Betrothed, I Hate You. I'm really sad and upset right now cause all my fanfic chapters I had wrote before is gone cause my computer crashed with all my data in it!!! T.T I just hope you guys understand it. Sorry once again! As a dutiful fanfiction authoress I will make an oath to update asap! And not be lazy and not type up my chapters! GOMEN NASAI!!! ~.~  
  
Ja, Michelle aka. Mysticwolfguardian 


	17. Mistakes Are Made So We Can Learn From T...

A/N: Hey minna-san! Sorry it took so long, I just got writers' block (or is it laziness?), and I know it might seem unbelievable since I haven't been updating for a while, but the truth is that during the time I wasn't updating I was at school and half the time doing homework and balancing on top of that Saturday prep school and on top of even that, I have been feeling very tired and troubled lately. Well enough of this lets start off my story. Oh yeah one more thing, I used to use Microsoft Word but since my computer crashed I got a new one and it doesn't have Microsoft Word, it has Word Perfect but W.P doesn't save in .doc format, but some other I can't remember right now and fanfic wont accept it, so I have to use Notepad, but notepad doesn't have any grammar checking or stuff so it'll take a while for me to write it out without grammatical errors, check it over,   
  
and just try to make it as best as possible. FINALLY onto the story! I've finally found   
  
sometime to do this, I mean I have been inspired long ago already, it's just that I've   
  
been putting stuff off, sorry. Read my disclaimer please, for the benefit of you and   
  
for this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha, but bet one day I'll have an anime of my own! :] Songs   
  
used: "Iris" by Googoodolls, I love that song ^_^ perfect song for my latest chappie,   
  
you must get that song, or hear it, as you read this chapter, fits perfectly.  
  
Warning: Well it'll be sad, but I don't know if I have lost a thing or two from not   
  
writing for so long, so forgive me if it's not how it used to be.  
  
(The title is Different because I wanted 2 titles, cause they both fit this chappie ^^)  
  
The Decision  
  
  
  
My Tears  
  
Inuyasha woke up inside Kaede's hut. He opened his eyes to see sunlight   
  
streaming out of the windows and Sango, Miroku, and Shippou peering at him anxiously.   
  
He was sore and wrapped up in a bandage, and it ached all over.  
  
"What....happened? Kagome...Kagome? Where's Kagome!?!?"   
  
Suddenly everything flashed back to Inuyasha....the fight...the deaths...the   
  
light..and Kagome's dead body...limp and still.  
  
"..Miroku, Sango, Shippo, you're alive...I've been acting like an idiot all through   
  
this journey with you guys, I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."Inuyasha whispered as he looked   
  
away..his eyes disfocused, even though all three of them knew he meant it.  
  
"Inuyasha...."Miroku said his voice full of concern.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong?..."  
  
"Are you sure you are okay?" Miroku asked hesitantly, his warm eyes portraying a look of   
  
worry.  
  
"Yeah, better than ever..." Inuyasha replied a little to fast,"never felt better...  
  
never.."  
  
"Inuyasha, don't hide it from us, we can see it, Inuyasha, please..." Sango pressed   
  
on, her voice full of worry like Miroku's.  
  
Inuyasha strained a little trying to get up, using his katana's point as a   
  
cane, he hobbled onward outside. Before leaving his friends clueless he called back,  
  
"Don't come after me, I'm ok, really I am."  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"Don't"Inuyasha whispered, his voice cracking as he faltered a bit.  
  
"Don't! You are not fully healed yet, it's only been three days healing, and still   
  
counting!!" Inuyasha ignore his friends as he left.  
  
Inuyasha walked outside, the sky menacing with gray sad rain clouds hanging   
  
overhead. He took a deep breath and winced as it reopened his wounds.'Damn Damn Damn   
  
Damn DAMN' Inuyasha cursed mentally,'why does this happen, why..god I'm such an idiot  
  
..why did I do this...why did she get in this mess, why did she get dragged down...with   
  
me...'. Inuyasha winced as he deliberately dropped his katana and tried to walk without   
  
it. He knew exactly where Kagome was...exactly.  
  
Inuyasha arrived at the God Tree, and saw it, Kagome laid out peacefully in her   
  
school clothes, not bloodied anymore, and mended, thanks to the Shikon light that   
  
healed her, as well as taking her life.   
  
"Kagome. Oh god Kagome..I'm so sorry...Kagome...please.." Inuyasha sad barely audible   
  
as he kneeled besides her. He picked up her head and let her lay oh his legs, like   
  
Kagome did for him, once upon a time ago, a time far, far, away, a time he longed for   
  
once again.   
  
"Kagome, come on! Wake up damn it! Wake UP!" Inuyasha pleaded as he held Kagome   
  
tightly, his cries of anguish scaring some birds off in the distance.  
  
"My decision was totally wrong, I made a mistake I can't take back....cause of me, no   
  
one will ever be able to see you laugh again, to see your beauty, and to see you..  
  
Kagome...I won't be able to tell you that..I...Love...you." Inuyasha cried in anger,   
  
a few drops of tears rolling down his cheeks, his ears were pressed flat forward against   
  
his head, as he bowed his head in shame and remorse.  
  
"I had so much to tell you, but now, I can't...I just can't..it's no use, I can't bring   
  
you back...tears can't bring you back..I'll be all alone again, because Shippo will   
  
grow up, Sango and Miroku will, you know...and...Kikyou...Kikyou's not here anymore,   
  
she's not alive anymore....she's not..."  
  
"Kagome...you understand who I am, even if I'm acting defiant, you understand..the real   
  
me..."  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I've ever been  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
and sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
"Kagome, I killed you, I caused your death...I deserve to take your place....I.."  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"...I deserve to die...instead of you...you protected me...why Kagome..why..I don't   
  
deserve it.."  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
"You understood me, when no one took the time to find out who I was really, when no one   
  
trusted me...when no one believed in me...no one had any faith in me...degraded me...  
  
hated me..feared me..didn't understand me..no one believed in my words..but you did...  
  
you mean a lot to me, no matter what anyone says...you know...I love you...nothing can   
  
change the way I feel...even in death...you would know me....instantly....even if the   
  
world forgot me...you'd never don't forget me..."  
  
Suddenly the Shikon Jewel fell out of Kagome's pocket and Inuyasha fingered it.   
  
He remembered the time Kagome had come out of the well, came to him, how she cracked   
  
the jewel, the first time she cried for him, the time she was abducted, the whole   
  
situation with that peach man, who ate others, and he remembered the time she saw him   
  
hug Kikyou with such desire and pain, last of all he remembered Kagome, coming back   
  
from her time period and promising him that she'll stay with him forever.  
  
"Kagome...you promised me you'll stay with me, but now you left me, and I left you..we   
  
broke our promise...cause of me...once again..protecting...Kikyou...Kikyou's not at   
  
fault...its mine isn't it...I should've paid more attention to..you..to your feelings  
  
..I was such an idiot..." Inuyasha said, while he stared long and hard at the jewel, he   
  
didn't notice Kouga, sitting on a tree limb up high above. Apparently he had been there   
  
before Inuyasha, and hid before he saw him. Kouga was clenching his fists in anger,   
  
trying to keep in the pain he had felt too. 'That damn Inuyasha, how dare he even come   
  
and show his face. I may have saved him once, but it doesn't change the fact that he has   
  
disappointed all by choosing Kikyou, that bitch, that damned conniving bitch. God,   
  
Kagome died, she's really dead...' Kouga thought as he blinked back the tears that were   
  
about to flow out. Inuyasha was also crying silently to himself. 'I thought not being   
  
accepted, being different, being unloved was true pain. But making a mistake, hurting   
  
the ones I love hurts much more. Mistakes were said to be made so we can learn from   
  
them, but this mistake I can't learn from. I can never undo the damage I have done to   
  
everyone...'. His tears fell on Kagome. Kouga was crying freely now, his tears dripping   
  
off his face. One tear dropped and it fell down, it was a hair's width away from   
  
dripping on the Shikon that Inuyasha was holding, but it missed. It was a fraction of   
  
the smallest measurement in the world away, but it missed, just as Inuyasha's tears   
  
fell, but his tears reached the target, the dead on middle of the Shikon jewel and   
  
beautiful lavender light erupted from it. Everything was blinded. Kikyou stood in the   
  
background about to go to Inuyasha, and Kouga jumped out of the trees and blocked   
  
Kikyou from going to them. Before the light blinded them all, he saw, his teardrop   
  
missed, but Inuyasha's hit target, which erupted the white light. 'Inuyasha, you may   
  
not have noticed, but I loved Kagome truly and deeply but in the end I missed her   
  
heart, she didn't love me back. But you, you hit dead target, you got ahold of her   
  
heart, but u caused her pain. She loved you, she truly did, but she died in pain   
  
because of you. I feel something is going to happen soon, and if you ever get your   
  
chance to heal her wounds, those deep wounds in her heart that ripped it apart once, no   
  
more than once, countless times, you better make sure you don't re-do that same mistake,   
  
or I wont help you again, I wont block this bitch from distracting your love and you,   
  
if you make the same mistake are truly dead.' he thought as he knocked Kikyou away from   
  
her target and he collapsed. The white light blinded everyone there, where there was a   
  
point of no return.  
  
A/N: Gomen Nasai everyone. I was lazy and slacked off so much, god my test taking prep   
  
was so stressful and I was playing PristonTale so much I almost killed myself from my   
  
lack of sleep. ^^ Gotta go and happy new years, sorry I hope this can become your   
  
belated presents for Christmas and New Years ^^. See ya.   
  
Mystik (Lol I finally finished this chapter. I wrote this like in Sunday, November 09,   
  
2003, 10:59:43 PM but I never finished it like I only wrote up to when the Shikon fell   
  
out and then like 3 months or so later Today, January 03, 2004, 1:06:48 AM I have   
  
finished it ^^, must sleep or else im going to COLLAPSE ^^ see yas, remember to give me   
  
some Reviews ^^ also I remember a dear reviewer I had who guess what I was going to do,   
  
the tears drops and such, sorry I wasn't planning to ruin it for you, gosh u guess dead   
  
on target LOL, ^^ are you sure your not a seer or something? LOL, well nice guess, lol   
  
it was like....2 months or so afer I made that thought up and then u reviewed me, and u   
  
guess it correctly, that is truly creepy. If any of you have PristonTale a mmorpg free   
  
online game, im a Morion, Priestess, named Mi-cHan lvl 18 in a half, see ya ^^ Gomen   
  
Nasai once again readers. I haven't followed up on the Inuyasha episodes 130 and on,   
  
instead im following on Naruto now LOL. that was one hell of a long A/N) REVIEW MEEEEEEE   
  
sry making u wait 3 months and or like...4 or 5 LOL Sorry so much I love you guys..  
  
-2:02 AM same day later time, god finally finished revising, im so happy im about to cry, I wished   
  
fanfic would accept other non .doc formatted documents. Save me the damn trouble of revising and   
  
editing this whole load of work T_T. Well anyways gotta go, spent enough sleeping time revising ^^ 


End file.
